Suicide Squad DxD
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Sirzechs estaba preocupado de que los caídos conseguían a personas con Sacred Gear y de la brigada del caos, así que decidió reclutar a prisioneros de la prisión de Koshmar para formar el "Suicide Squad"
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _En un castillo del inframundo se encontraban tres personas, uno era un hombre de cabello carmesí que llevaba una extraña aradura, el otro era un hombre peli verde y la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados_**

Sirzechs-san ¿Qué haremos? Los caídos de seguro deben de estar reclutando a las personas que poseen Sacred Gear-dijo la pelinegra al pelirrojo

Estoy de acuerdo con Serafall-dijo el peliverde-Los caídos reclutan a poseedores de Sacred Gear , eso puede significar el inicio de una guerra

Tranquilo Ajuka, he estado pensando en eso y he planeado algo que nos ayudara-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y cuál es ese plan Sirzechs-san?-dijo Serafall

He pensado en reclutar prisioneros de Koshmar-dijo Sirzechs

¿Acaso has perdido la razón? Piensas sacar a prisioneros de la prisión más peligrosa del inframundo-dijo Ajuka

Sé que es algo loco pero es la mejor opción, ¿Han escuchado sobre la brigada del caos?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, es una organización de criminales-dijo Serafall

Pues yo quiero formar un equipo que le haga frente, quiero formar el "Suicide squad"-dijo Sirzechs

¿Suicide Squad?-dijo Ajuka

Es el nombre que se me ocurrió-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y a quienes quieres reclutar?-dijo Ajuka

Ya lo tengo todo planeado-dijo Sirzechs invocando varios folios-El primero es Kenta Owens

 ** _Sirzechs abrió uno de los folios y mostro la foto de un chico de unos 18 años de cabello negro_**

Es un hombre lobo, es especialista en todos los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Sirzechs-Ha cometido 8 asesinatos a gente de la iglesia

He escuchado de él-dijo Serafall- También puede usar la magia de hielo

Exacto, el siguiente es Zeff Black-dijo Sirzechs mostrando la foto de un chico de 17 años peliblanco –Tal vez no se note en la foto pero es un Ghoul, a cometido 30 asesinatos y 15 de ellos se ha comido a sus victimas

¿Piensas dejar a un Ghoul libre en el mundo?-dijo Ajuka

Eso no será problema después que les diga la forma para controlarlos-dijo Sirzechs antes de mostrar otro folio con la foto de una chica pelinegra de 18 años con orejas de gato-Ella es Kuroka, es una nekomata especializada en el Senjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, aparte es la hermana mayor de la torre de mi hermanita, asesino a su antiguo amo y a varias personas también

¿Tienes a alguien más en mente?-dijo Ajuka

Guarde lo mejor para el final-dijo Sirzechs mostrando la foto de un chico de 17 años castaño-El es Issei Hyuoduo, es el portador de Ddraig, es un experto con las armas

¿Y cómo fue que llego a la prisión más peligrosa del inframundo?-dijo Serafall

Sus padres fueron asesinados por unos caídos, el al buscar venganza mato a algunos demonios inocentes-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo-dijo Ajuka

¿Entonces que dicen?-dijo Sirzechs

Yo apoyo la idea del Suicide Squad-dijo Serafall

¿Ajuka?-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, pero si esto se sale de control no me incluyan-dijo Ajuka

Muy bien, mañana comenzara la operación "Suicide Squad"-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Sueño de ¿?_**

Issei te amo-dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos morados

Y yo te amo a ti Yuma-dijo un castaño

 ** _Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, pero de repente todo cambio, ahora Issei estaba en su casa pero en el piso había dos cadáveres, uno de una mujer y el otro de un hombre, ambos eran castaños_**

Mamá, Papá-dijo Issei cayendo de rodillas

 ** _Sintió que alguien lo observaba y se dio la vuelta y vio a Yuma con un traje de cuero y unas alas negras_**

¡Tú maldita! ¡¿Porque hiciste esto ¿! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!-grito Issei

Por favor, yo solo te utilice, nunca sentí algo por ti-dijo Yuma

¡Maldita!-grito Issei

 ** _Issei se lanzo hacia ella pero Yuma creó una lanza de luz y se la lanzo_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

 ** _Issei se despertó de golpe y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo notar que no estaba en su celda, estaba en una habitación blanca que tenía un espejo y que había otras tres personas, una chica sexy de cabello negro que usaba un kimono negro y tenía dos orejas y colas de gato, los otros dos eran chicos, uno era pelinegro y el otro era peliblanco que tenía una máscara negra con un cierre_**

 _¿Dónde demonios estoy?-pensó Issei_

 ** _Issei sintió algo en la parte de atrás de su cuello, fue al espejo y pudo ver un extraño sello que tenia_**

 _Ddraig, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Issei mentalmente_

[No lo sé compañero, parece un círculo mágico de castigo]-dijo una voz en su cabeza

 _¿De castigo?-dijo Issei_

 ** _Los demás comenzaron a despertar_**

Oh mierda, me duele la cabeza-dijo el pelinegro

¿Qué mierda paso?-dijo el peliblanco

¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la chica

Eso quiero saber yo, estaba cenando en mi celda y de repente sentí algo en mi cuello y me quede dormido-dijo el pelinegro

A mí me paso lo mismo-dijo Issei

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo el peliblanco

Yo soy Kenta Owen y soy un prisionero de Koshmar-dijo el pelinegro

Yo soy Zeff Black y también soy un prisionero de Koshmar-dijo el peliblanco

Yo soy Kuroka y también vengo de Koshmar-dijo la pelinegra

Y yo soy Issei Hyuoduo y también soy de Koshmar-dijo Issei

Qué raro, todos somos prisioneros de Koshmar-dijo Kenta

Y todos no recordamos lo que paso anoche-dijo Issei

Esto es muy raro-dijo Kuroka

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de el salió Sirzechs_**

Buenos días-dijo Sirzechs

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Zeff

Soy Sirzechs Lucifer y vengo a decirle la razón por la cual están aquí-dijo Sirzechs-Ustedes están aquí para formar el "Suicide Squad"

¿Suicide Squad?-dijo Kuroka

Serán el grupo especial para cumplir misiones de rango SS-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y nosotros que ganaremos si hacemos las misiones?-dijo Kenta

Por cada misión que cumplan se les restara su sentencia-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y qué pasa si nos negamos?-dijo Issei

Verán en sus cuellos tienen un círculo mágico de castillo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y qué hacen?-dijo Issei

Verán, cada vez que desobedezcan una orden recibirán un hechizo de castigo-dijo Sirzechs-Puede que le dé una descarga eléctrica, que explote un miembro de su cuerpo y que explote su cabeza

En pocas palabras, si te desobedecemos nos matas-dijo Issei

Exacto, entonces díganme ¿Están adentro?-dijo Sirzechs

Ok estoy dentro-dijo Kenta

Yo igual-dijo Zeff

Y yo-dijo Kuroka

¿Hyuoduo?-dijo Sirzechs

Quiero que me digas una cosa-dijo Issei-¿En las misiones incluyen a los caídos?

¿Piensas buscar tú venganza?-dijo Sirzechs

Solo responde la pregunta-dijo Issei

Sí, en algunas incluyen a los caídos-dijo Sirzechs

Bien, estoy dentro-dijo Issei

De acuerdo, serán transferidos al mundo humano a la ciudad de Kuo-dijo Sirzechs-Les hemos preparado una casa donde se quedaran, nosotros les enviaremos su primera misiones en una semana, cada vez que cumplan con una misión se les enviara otra de inmediato

Una pregunta, ¿Podre comer humanos?-dijo Zeff

Siendo un Ghoul sé que es tú necesidad pero nos hemos encargado de hacer un refrigerador con varios cadáveres de criminales para que los comas-dijo Sirzechs

Estoy conforme con eso-dijo Zeff

Ya arreglado esto, es hora que lo lleven a su nueva casa-dijo Sirzechs

Espera, primero quiero saber cómo esta mi hermana-dijo Kuroka

No debes preocuparte por ella, está a salvo von mi hermana-dijo Sirzechs-Bueno si es todo me retiro, duérmalos

¿Qué nos duerman?-dijeron los cuatro confundidos

 ** _Sirzechs desapareció del lugar y de repente salió un humo morado y los cuatro cayeron inconscientes al suelo_**

 ** _Minutos después-Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de una casa, comenzaron a despertar y vieron que la sala era muy lujosa, tenía una mesa de billar, sillones de masaje y una pantalla de 70 pulgadas_**

Woa-dijo Zeff

 ** _Fueron a echar un vistazo a la casa y era muy lujosa, Issei fue a un cuarto y se encontró con una carta de Sirzechs y una caja en la cama, leyó la carta y fue con los demás_**

Encontré una carta de Sirzechs-dijo Issei

¿Qué dice?-dijo Kenta

 _"Disfruten su hospedaje, cada vez que completen una misión aparte de reducir su sentencia les daremos unos regalos, su primera misión será enviada en tres horas"_

 _Atte: Sirzechs Lucifer_

Entonces debemos prepararnos-dijo Zeff

 ** _Cada quien fue a una habitación, cada uno tenía una caja que había sido enviada por Sirzechs, en la de Kenta tenía unos guantes de pelea de color negro, botas de combate y un chaleco con un símbolo de lobo_**

 ** _Con Zeff, su caja tenía una nueva mascara para él, un chaleco con una imagen de Ghoul y unos jeans de color negro, Kuroka tenía un kimono que en la parte de atrás llevaba la imagen de un gato_**

 ** _Por último Issei, en su caja llevaba un chaleco negro con la imagen de un dragón, varias armas de fuego, unos guantes y botas de combates_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos se reunieron en la sala con su ropa nueva_**

Díganme ¿Esto me hace ver gorda?-dijo Kuroka

No como crees-dijo Zeff

No sé ustedes pero a mí me gusta-dijo Kenta

Está un poco apretada-dijo Issei

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Falta una hora para que envíen la misión-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor?-dijo Kenta

No es mala idea. Siendo un equipo debemos conocernos-dijo Issei

 ** _Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones y el primero en hablar fue Kenta_**

Pues yo soy Kenta, soy un hombre lobo experto en pelea callejera, karate, kung fu y cualquier tipo de combate que exista, también se usar la magia de hielo-dijo Kenta

¿Por qué fuiste a prisión?-dijo Issei

Mate a varios tipos de la iglesia-dijo Kenta

¿Por qué?-dijo Zeff

Era un mercenario, mataba por dinero-dijo Kenta- Recibía el dinero por los trabajos pero nunca supe quien era el tipo que me pagaba

Pues es mí turno-dijo Issei-Yo soy Issei Hyoudou y soy el Sekiryuttei, me arrestaron por matar a varios demonios de clase alta y media

¿Por qué los mataste?-dijo Kuroka

Para hallar a la maldita que mato a mis padres-dijo Issei apretando los puños

¿Los mato un demonio?-dijo Zeff

No, fue un caído-dijo Issei-Ella se hizo pasar por mi novia y luego mato a mis padres

¿Ella? ¿Fue una chica?-dijo Kenta

Sí, salimos por unos meses pensé que era el amor de mi vida pero todo se vino a bajo cuando regrese un día a mí casa-dijo Issei-Abriendo la puerta encontré a mis padres en el suelos cubiertos de sangre y con lanzas de luz enterrados en sus cuerpos

Que cruel-dijo Kuroka

Mi historia es algo parecida a la tuya Issei-dijo Zeff-Yo soy Zeff Black, y soy un Ghoul pero nunca fui toda mi vida uno, una vez salí con una hermosa chica, habíamos tenido una cita y parecía que todo saldría bien pero me equivoque

¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei

Resulto ser una Ghoul, intento comerme pero yo me eche a correr para salvarme-dijo Zeff-Aun así me alcanzo y estuvo a punto de comerme pero gracias aun accidente me salve, se nos cayó encima muchas vigas de construcción

Espera, ¿Te aplastaron a ti también?-dijo Kenta y Zeff asintió

¿Cómo sobreviviste?-dijo Kuroka

Al día siguiente de eso amanecí en un hospital, al parecer me encontraron a pasos de la muerte y con varios órganos aplastados, ellos me operaron pero me pusieron los órganos de un Ghoul para ser exactos de la chica que me quiso comer-dijo Zeff

Que interesante, ¿Y tú que lindura?-dijo Issei a Kuroka haciéndola sonrojar

Yo soy Kuroka y soy una nekomata, yo antes vivía con mi hermana y con mi antiguo amo-dijo Kuroka- pero un día tuve que matar a mi maestro

¿Por qué?-dijo Zeff

Me entere que iba a sacrificar a mi hermana así que para evitarlo tuve que matarlo-dijo Kuroka

¿Y qué paso con tu hermana?-dijo Issei

La deje para que no tuviera que ser seguida por mis crímenes-dijo Kuroka-Ahora sé que ella está bien con la hermana de Sirzechs siendo su torre

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un papel. Issei tomo el papel y lo leyó_**

Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Issei

¿Cuál es la misión?-dijo Kenta

Matar a un renegado que está cerca de aquí-dijo Issei

Pan comido-dijo Zeff

 ** _Los cuatros se alistaron y salieron de la casa_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un viejo edificio de una academia se encontraban dos hermosas chicas, una de cabello rojo y la otra era pelinegra_**

Rias ¿Ya tiene una idea para romper tu compromiso?-dijo la pelinegra

Aun no Akeno pero no me daré por vencida-dijo la pelirroja-Pero ahora reúne a los demás, debemos encargarnos de un renegado que está cerca de aquí

Hai-dijo Akeno

 ** _Continuara…._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Issei y los demás se encontraban en un almacén abandonado, ellos estaba ahí para cumplir su misión pero al llegar vieron a Rias, Akeno que estaban siendo acompañadas por una chica peliblanca y un chico rubio, los cuatro se encontraban , Kuroka solo se quedo mirando a la chica peliblanca_**

Shirone-susurro Kuroka

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Zeff

Sí mi memoria no me falla, es la hermana menor de Sirzechs-dijo Kenta

Ya veo, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dejamos que peleen o intervenimos?-dijo Zeff

Vamos a ver que hacen, si es que necesitan ayuda nos meteremos-dijo Issei

 ** _Con Rias_**

Hola demonio, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y vengo a exterminarte-dijo Rias

 **Jajajaja No puedo ser más perfecto, me volveré mas fuerte si mato a esa perra jajaja-** dijo el demonio

Ara ara parece que este demonio no sabe con quién habla-dijo Akeno mientras relámpagos salen de su cuerpo

Calma Akeno-dijo Rias-Koneko Yuuto

Hai Buchou-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron hacia el demonio, el rubio creó una espada y con ella le corto las piernas al demonio._**

 **¡GAAAHH! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** -el demonio lanza a través de su boca una especie de acido hacia el rubio

 ** _En la ventana de un almacén_**

No lo hacen mal-dijo Zeff viendo como Rias y su grupo peleaban contra el demonio

Tienen un buen estilo de combate y trabajo de equipo pero están subestimando al enemigo-dijo Kenta

Tienes razón, ¿Qué opinas tú Kuroka? ¿Kuroka?-dijo Issei mirando a Kuroka que al parecer estaba en shock

Shirone-susurro Kuroka de nuevo

Oye Kuroka-dijo Issei agarrándola del hombro

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kuroka saliendo de su shock

¿Estás bien? Te ves algo distraída-dijo Issei

No es nada, solo estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Kuroka

¿Nerviosa?-dijo Issei

Sí, estoy nerviosa-dijo Kuroka

Oigan-dijo Kenta llamando la atención de los dos-Miren eso-dijo señalando a Rias y a su grupo

 ** _Kuroka e Issei dirigieron su mirada en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea y vieron que el demonio había atrapado a Rias y a su grupo_**

Bien, es hora que intervengamos-dijo Issei

De acuerdo-dijo Kenta y Zeff

 ** _Kuroka simplemente se quedo callada, Issei, Zeff y Kenta fueron a la acción mientras que Kuroka se quedo en el almacén_**

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _El demonio tenía a Rias y a su grupo en el suelo heridos, el demonio estaba feliz al verlos en el suelo, el levanto su puño y miro a Rias_**

 **Jajaja Muere** -dijo el demonio

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _De la nada apareció Kenta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al demonio en la cara mandándolo al suelo, Rias y su grupo se sorprendieron al ver eso_**

 ** _El demonio se levanto del suelo y miro a Kenta con mucha irá_**

 **¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito mocoso?!-** Grito el demonio

 ** _El demonio corrió hacia Kenta, lanzo un puñetazo pero Kenta agarro su brazo y…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Derribo al demonio al suelo, el demonio estaba por levantarse y atacar a Kenta pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡AAHHHH!-** el demonio grito de dolor al sentir como un extraño tentáculo atravesó su hombro

 ** _En eso Zeff apareció y Rias junto a su grupo y el demonio se sorprendieron al ver que de sus espalda salían una especie de tentáculos negros, pero se sorprendieron más al ver su ojo izquierdo que tenía su globo negro y su pupila de color rojo_**

No eres tan fuerte-dijo Zeff acercándose al demonio

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡AAHHH!-** el demonio grito de nuevo de dolor al sentir como otro tentáculo de Zeff atravesó su otro hombro

Esto no me parece divertido-dijo Zeff

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡AAAHHHH!-** volvió a gritar de dolor al sentir como sus piernas eran atravesadas por los tentáculos

Dime ¿Te duele?-dijo Zeff mientras sonreía

No nos dijiste que fueras sádico-dijo Kenta

Tengo mis secretos-dijo Zeff

Oigan dejen de jugar con él

 ** _En eso llega Issei con una armadura de color rojo con gemas verdes incrustadas en ella y alas rojas de dragón, Rias y sus grupo quedaron sumamente sorprendidos porque sabían exactamente que era esa armadura_**

Imposible-dijo Rias sorprendida

El pobre ya está agonizando, mátenlo de una vez-dijo Issei mirando al demonio que tenía la mirada perdida

Vamos déjame jugar un poco más-dijo Zeff

Bien, tienes dos minutos-dijo Issei

Ok, tiempo suficiente-dijo Zeff

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Zeff siguió atravesando el cuerpo del demonio con sus tentáculos una y otra vez, la sangre del demonio comenzó a formar un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, Rias y su grupo estaban viendo tal cruel escena, le habían ganado un gran miedo a Zeff al ver como torturaba al demonio_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Zeff dejo de atravesar el cuerpo del demonio con sus tentáculos que estaban manchados de la sangre del demonio, ahora el demonio se encontraba en el suelo muerto y con varios agujeros en todo su cuerpo_**

Listo, ya termine de jugar-dijo Zeff

Pues es hora de irnos, el demonio ya está muerto, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho-dijo Issei

Ya quiero ver que nos darán de recompensa-dijo Kenta

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Kuroka para irse a su casa pero se detuvieron y vieron a Rias y a su grupo que estaba tendido en el suelo_**

No deben confiarse en una pelea, eso puede ocasionar su muerte-dijo Kenta

Sean más cuidadosos-dijo Issei

 ** _Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que dejaron solos a Rias y a su grupo, Rias y su grupo se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo el rubio

No lo sé Kiba-kun-dijo Akeno

Esas personas nos salvaron-dijo Koneko

Buchou, ese chico de la armadura-dijo Akeno

Losé, el Sekiryuttei, chicos vayamos a curar nuestras heridas y mañana investigaremos sobre esos tipos-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijeron los tres

 ** _Mientras con Issei y los demás_**

 ** _Issei, Kenta y Zeff fueron donde estaba Kuroka, ella seguía parada y sin moverse_**

Oye Kuroka, ¿Por qué no peleaste?-dijo Kenta

Sí, nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo-dijo Zeff

Es que yo….

Déjame adivinar ¿Estabas nerviosa?-dijo Issei

Nada de eso, es que mi hermana estaba en ese grupo-dijo Kuroka

¿Tu hermana?-dijo Zeff

Sí, aquella chica peliblanca es mi hermana-dijo Kuroka-No salí a pelear ya que no quiero que me vea porque ella me odia por abandonarla

Ya veo, pero desobedeciste una orden, de seguro te castigaran-dijo Kenta

Por favor, todo eso es una mentira, si enserio nos van a castigar cada vez que no obedezcamos ya me hubieran ¡GHAAAH!-Kuroka grito al recibir una poderosa carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

 ** _Kuroka perdió la conciencia al recibir la poderosa descarga, estaba por caer al suelo pero Issei la atrapo y la cargo en sus brazos_**

Es mejor que la llevemos a casa para que se recupere-dijo Issei

De acuerdo-dijeron Kenta y Zeff

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa llevando consigo una Kuroka inconsciente_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Casa del Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Kuroka comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en la sala de la casa y estaba acostada en e sofá de la sala mientras que sus compañeros la miraban_**

Por fin despiertas-dijo Zeff

¿Qué me paso?-dijo Kuroka

Recibiste una gran descarga eléctrica y perdiste el conocimiento-dijo Kenta

¿Enserio?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, al parecer eso de castigarnos si no obedecemos era enserio-dijo Issei

A partir de ahora debemos seguir las ordenes que nos den, ya vimos que no están jugando-dijo Kenta

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió una caja, Issei fue a recoger la caja y la llevo donde estaban los demás. Abrió la caja y vieron mucho dinero que tenía una nota arriba del dinero que decía:_**

 _*Está es su recompensa por cumplir su primera misión, gasten este dinero como quieran*_

 ** _Los cuatro sacaron todo el dinero y comenzaron a repartirlo entre ellos_**

Genial con esto podre comprar varias maquinas de ejercicio y pesas-dijo Kenta

Yo me podre comprar mucha ropa-dijo Kuroka

Creo que me comprare algunas mascaras para tener de repuesto-dijo Zeff

¿Qué harás tú con tu parte, Issei?-dijo Kenta

Mmm…no losé, el dinero no es tan importante para mí-dijo Issei

Debe haber algo que quieras comprar-dijo Kenta

En realidad no-dijo Issei

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, ¿Qué opinan que mañana vayamos de compras a gastar nuestro dinero?-dijo Zeff

Yo apoyo esa idea-dijo Kuroka

Yo igual-dijo Kenta

Sí, vamos, me hará bien visitar de nuevo mi ciudad-dijo Issei

¿Qué? ¿Tu vivías aquí?-dijo Zeff

Sí vivía tranquilo con mis padres hasta que…ya saben-dijo Issei con algo de odio

Sabiendo eso, sería bueno que nos guíes –dijo Zeff

Claro, no hay problema, vayamos a dormir y mañana iremos de compras-dijo Issei

 ** _Ellos se fueron a sus cuartos para poder descansar_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Centro comercial de Kuo_**

 ** _El suicide Squad se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, todos usaban ropa normal pero Kuroka estaba una bufanda roja que cubría su cara, unos lentes oscuros y una gorra de beisbol_**

¿Por qué llevas eso?-dijo Issei

Es posible que Shirone esté aquí, no quiero que me reconozca-dijo Kuroka

Pero según lo que se de los Nekomatas, también tienen un buen olfato, no te reconocerá por tu olor-dijo Kenta

Me puse una colonia especial para ocultar mi olor-dijo Kuroka

Eso explica ese mal olor que sueltas-dijo Kenta

Oye-dijo Kuroka enojada

 ** _Todo el Suicide Squad se paso casi todo el día en el centro comercial, Kenta compro varias pesas, Kuroka y Zeff compraron ropa, mientras que Issei casi no gasto dinero, solo se compro unas papas fritas y una soda_**

 ** _Después de ir de compras, el Suicide Squad se encontraba caminado por las calles de Kuo hasta que caminaron cerca de una iglesia abandonada, Issei se detuvo y se quedo viendo la iglesia_**

Issei ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zeff

¿Sucede algo?-dijo Kenta

 _Ddraig, ¿Puedes sentir eso?-dijo Issei al dragón mentalmente_

[Sí, de esa iglesia se pueden sentir varias presencias de caídos]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 ** _Issei apretó sus puños con furia mientras seguía mirando la iglesia_**

 _De seguro esa maldita debe estar ahí-pensó Issei con odio_

Issei-dijo Kuroka poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño

¿Eh?-dijo Issei confundido volteando a ver a Kuroka

¿Estás bien? Te quedaste viendo esa iglesia por un tiempo-dijo Kuroka

No es nada, vayamos a casa-dijo Issei

 ** _Los cuatro dejaron el lugar y caminaron hacia su casa_**

 ** _Minetras_**

 ** _Dentro de la iglesia_**

 ** _EN la iglesia había varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas, pero de todos ellos destacaba una mujer de cabello negro de ojos morados que usaba un traje de cuero negro muy provocativo que revelaba mucho de su cuerpo_**

Traigan a la chica-dijo la caída

Hai, Reynalle-sama-dijeron los demás caídos

 ** _Un pequeño grupo de caídos trajeron a una hermosa chica rubia que tenía sus manos y pies amarrados con una cuerda_**

La dulce Asia Argento, me sorprende que t hayas convertido en una criminal-dijo Reynalle

Sera mejor que me sueltes malditos estúpidos o se arrepentirán-dijo Asia

No nos hagas reír, tú no eres nadie que da miedo-dijo Reynalle

Tal vez yo no, pero mi novio sí-dijo Asia

¿Así? Y dinos ¿Quién es tu novio?-dijo Reynalle con una sonrisa arrogante

El Joker-dijo Asia sonriendo

 ** _La sonrisa de Reynalle desapareció de su cara y fue remplazada por una expresión de miedo_**

¿Jo…Jo….Joker? ¿Es…Estas bromeando, verdad?-dijo Reynalle nerviosa y asustada

No estoy mintiendo, soy novia del Joker y cuando se entere que me secuestraron, vendrá a rescatarme y los matara-dijo Asia

¡Preparen todo para esta noche! ¡Realizaremos el plan antes de lo planeado!-grito Reynalle

¡Hai! ¡Reynalle-sama!-gritaron todos

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Casa del Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Todo el Suicide Squad se encontraba divirtiendo en su casa, Issei junto con Kenta y Zeff jugaban billar, mientras que Kuroka estaba en un sillón recibiendo un masaje mientras leía una revista_**

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una hoja de papel, Issei fue a recoger el papel y lo leyó, al leerlo una sonrisa apareció en su cara_**

Oye Issei ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nueva misión?-dijo Zeff

Sí es una misión-dijo Issei

Perfecto ¿De qué se trata?-dijo Kenta

Sí, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?-dijo Kuroka levantándose del sillón

Tenemos que matar a unos caídos-dijo Issei sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _El Suicide Squad se encontraba caminando a la vieja iglesia de la ciudad, Issei estaba muy emocionado porque por fin podría matar algunos caídos. Llegaron a la iglesia y…._**

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Kenta derribo la puerta con una patada, pudieron ver que la iglesia estaba hecha ruinas y que pronto se vendría abajo. Entraron a la iglesia y vieron unas capillas sospechosas, Kenta las levanto y las lanzo lejos, las capillas estaban ocultando unas escaleras que llevaban abajo. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, Issei abrió un poco la puerta y vio a un gran grupo de caídos y de exorcistas, pero una sonrisa se formo al ver a Reynalle que estaba delante de Asia que estaba crucificada_**

 _Por fin te encontré perra-pensó Issei_

Chicos, hay un montón de caídos y de exorcistas-dijo Issei

No hay problema, podemos con ellos-dijo Kenta

Sí, la chica a la cual debemos salvar esta crucificada y delante de ella está la maldita que mato a mis padres-dijo Issei

¿Enserio?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, les pediré un favor, mataremos a los exorcistas y caídos pero déjenme a esa zorra para mí-dijo Issei

De acuerdo-dijeron los tres

 ** _El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a brillar y su armadura apareció_**

Entremos-dijo Issei

 ** _Con los caídos_**

Es mejor que me dejen ir o lo lamentaran-dijo Asia

Después que robe tu Sacred Gear, tú novio no será problema para nosotros-dijo Reynalle

No debes subestimar al Joker, eso será tu perdición-dijo Asia

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La puerta del salón exploto creando una gran nube de humo_**

¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos?!-grito Reynalle furiosa

 ** _El humo se comenzó a dispersarse y Reynalle se sorprendió al ver a Issei siendo acompañado por el resto del Suicide Squad_**

Tú-dijo Rynalle con asco en su voz

Hola perra, vengo a saldar una deuda pendiente-dijo Issei

 ** _Afuera de la Iglesia_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba afuera de la iglesia junto el resto del club del ocultismo_**

Podemos entrar, no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

¿Es buena idea seguirlos?-dijo Akeno

Debemos saber quiénes son esos tipos y más sobre aquel que posee al dragón rojo-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias y el club del ocultismo iban a entrar pero de repente escucharon algo que se aproximaba donde estaban, miraron al cielo y vieron una gran bola de fuego que se acercaba más y más hacia ellos, Rias y el club del ocultismo se quitaron de donde estaban parados_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La gran bola de fuego se estrello en el suelo creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió, Rias y el club del ocultismo se quedo en shock por lo que vieron, la gran bola de fuego resulto ser una motocicleta oxidada que tenía llamas y una calavera, la moto era montada por un sujeto que tenía su cráneo en llamas, usaba una chaqueta de cuero que tenía picos en los hombros, unos guantes con picos en los nudillos, botas negras y tenía unas cadenas enredadas en su torso. Rias no sabía si estar emocionada o sorprendida, ya que sabía perfectamente quien era. Había escuchado que él era el "Héroe" de la ciudad de Sainan, que luchaba contra demonios y delincuentes, ella siempre quiso conocerlo y ahora lo tenía enfrente suyo_**

 ** _El sujeto bajo de su motocicleta y camino hacia la iglesia, pero se detuvo al ver a Rias y al club del ocultismo_**

 **No se metan en esto-** dijo el tipo con voz demoniaca que hizo Rias y l club del ocultismo tuvieran un pequeño escalofrió

 ** _El sujeto estaba por entrar pero en eso Rias hablo_**

Te podemos ayudar-dijo Rias

 ** _El tipo se detuvo y miro al Rias, ella sintió algo de miedo al ser mirada_**

 **Trabajo solo, no necesito ayuda de nadie-** dijo el sujeto entrando a la iglesia

 ** _Mientras con los caídos_**

 ** _En el suelo estaban los caídos y exorcistas muertos, no fueron ningún problema para el Suicide Squad, Zeff se encontraba juntando algunos cadáveres para después llevárselos a la casa para poder comérselos, habían acabado con todos menos con cierta caída que Issei tenía en el suelo._**

 ** _Reynalle fue la única que sobrevivió, pero fue porque Issei tenía cuentas pendientes con ella. Reynalle estaba pecho tierra mientras que Issei tenía en pie en su espalda y le sujetaba su ala derecha_**

Te gustan mucho tus alas ¿No?-dijo Issei sonriendo mientras jalaba la ala de Reynalle

E…E…Espera.…¿Q…Que vas hacer?-dijo Reynalle con miedo en su voz

Tú me quitaste algo que amaba, ahora yo te quitare lo que más amas-dijo Issei jalando con más fuerza

¡No espera! ¡Espera!-grito Reynalle llena de miedo

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Issei arranco la ala de Reynalle haciendo que ella soltara un grito desgarrador de dolor, de la espalda de Reynalle comenzó a salir su sangre, en sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, Issei lanzo lejos la ala de Reynalle y tomo la otra_**

¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ten piedad!-grito Reynalle

¿Piedad? ¡Tú no tuviste piedad cuando mataste a mis padres! ¡¿Por qué te tendría que tener piedad ahora?!-grito Issei furioso

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Issei le arranco la otra ala de Reynalle, la caída no paraba de llorar al sentir tal dolor pero su sufrimiento aun no terminaba, Issei saco una pistola y volteo a Reynalle para ponérsela en la frente aterrándola aun más_**

Tus últimas palabras perra-dijo Issei

 ** _Reynalle estaba aterrada, no había nadie quien la salvara. Issei estaba por jalar el gatillo pero unas cadenas enredaron su brazo y fue jalado_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei fue mandado contra una de las paredes por puñetazo, Kuroka, Zeff y Kenta voltearon a ver quien fue que golpeo a Issei y se sorprendieron al ver a un sujeto con su cráneo en llamas y con unas cadenas en sus manos_**

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Zeff

 **No les importa quién soy, pero les diré que vengo por ella-** dijo el sujeto señalando a Asia que seguía crucificada

No iré contigo, yo esperare a mi novio-dijo Asia

No dejaremos que te la lleves-dijo Zeff poniéndose enfrente de él

 **Créanme, no les conviene pelear conmigo, solo denme a la chica-** dijo el sujeto

A ti no te conviene meterte con nosotros-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta rápidamente quito a Zeff del camino y le dio un golpe al chico en la mandíbula haciendo que esta se zafara de su lugar, el sujeto solo miro a Kenta y le negó con un dedo, agarro su mandíbula y…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Kenta se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto había puesto su mandíbula en su lugar sin ningún problema_**

 **No debiste hacer eso-** dijo el sujeto

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _De una patada mando a Kenta contra una pared, Zeff saco sus tentáculos y fue a atacar al sujeto_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Dos de sus tentáculos perforaron el pecho del tipo pero este parecía no sentir dolor, de repente sintió como sus tentáculos comenzaban a calentarse y a quemarse así que los saco del pecho del tipo. Zeff vio que sus tentáculos estaban algo quemados y miro al sujeto, se sorprendió al ver que los grandes hoyos que le había hecho se estaban regenerando a gran velocidad_**

 ** _El sujeto le lanzo sus cadenas a Zeff y estas se enredaron en su cintura, el sujeto tiro de las cadenas atrayendo a Zeff hacia el_**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara pero no había terminado, tomo sus cadenas y comenzó a girar hasta soltar a Zeff contra una de las paredes haciendo que la atravesara con su cuerpo y enviándolo afuera de la iglesia_**

 ** _Kuroka creó varias esfera de chakra y las lanzó contra el sujeto, el tipo las esquivo y convirtió sus cadenas en una pistola, apunto hacia Kuroka y…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _De la pistola salió una bala de fuego que impacto a Kuroka haciendo que cayera al suelo, el sujeto se hizo camino hasta donde estaba Asia y rompió las cadenas que la tenían atrapada_**

¿Qué parte que no iré contigo es la que no entiendes?-dijo Asia

 **Cállate ¿Quieres?, tú estúpido novio me mando a rescatarte-** dijo el sujeto

¿Enserio? Así que te pasaste del lado de los malos ¿Eh?-dijo Asia sonriendo

 **Nada de eso, digamos que él y yo tenemos un trato, yo te entrego a él y él me entrega algo-** dijo el sujeto

¿Y qué te dará?-dijo Asia

 **Lo sabrás cuando vayamos con él-** dijo el sujeto

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida pero de la nada Reynalle sujeto el pie del sujeto con el cráneo en llamas, él la miro y vio que de su espalda salía un montón de sangre_**

A…Ayúdame, por favor-dijo Reynalle

 ** _El sujeto tan solo se le quedo viendo y en un momento a otro su fuego cambio a color azul, puso sus manos en la espalda de Reynalle y las heridas que tenían comenzaron a sanar y la sangre comenzó a dejar de salir_**

Gracias-dijo Reynalle antes de perder la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre

 ** _El sujeto la cargo entre sus brazos y volvió a caminar hacia la salida junto con Asia, al salir de la iglesia se encontraron con Rias y el club del ocultismo, el sujeto se subió a la moto con Reynalle y Asia se subió después, el arranco dejando una línea de fuego en el piso y dejando a Rias y al club del ocultismo confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar_**

 ** _Dentro de la iglesia_**

 ** _Issi comenzó a levantarse y miro como su equipo estaba en el suelo, él fue a ver que Reynalle siguiera en el suelo pero ella ya no estaba, solo había un gran charco de sangre en donde estaba. Issei estaba muy molesto, tantos años buscándola para tomar venganza y llega un sujeto y se lo impide_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Casa del Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Todos estaban sentados en la sala con caras de enfado al ser vencidos tan fácilmente, de repente apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Sirzechs_**

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Sirzechs

Fallamos-dijo Kenta

¿Qué?-dijo Sirzechs

Fallamos, pudimos derrotar a los caídos y a los exorcistas pero no recuperamos a la chica-dijo Zeff

La misión era muy sencilla ¿Cómo es posible que hayan fallado?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Quieres saber porque? Un maldito sujeto con su cráneo en llamas apareció y nos ataco-dijo Issei sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Sirzechs

Tal como lo escuchaste, un maldito con su cráneo en llamas apareció y nos pateo el trasero a todos-dijo Issei-Te diré algo Sirzechs, me he enfrentado a vampiros, ghouls, caídos, demonios, yokais, pero lo de esta noche, no tiene nombre, esa cosa es algo que nunca había visto, y por la expresión que pusiste cuando la mencione parece que sabes quién es. Así que exijo que nos digas a que nos estamos enfrentando

 ** _Sirzechs tan solo se quedo callado por unos segundos y luego miro al Suicide Squad_**

Bien, se los diré todo-dijo Sirzechs sentándose- Al quien se enfrentaron esta noche, era el Ghost Rider o mejor conocido como "El héroe de Sainan", solo les diré una cosa, manténganse alejados de él, sus poderes sobrepasan los de cualquier demonio. Créanme no querrán pelear contra ese sujeto, incluso yo le tengo miedo

Pues ya es muy tarde, el se interpuso en mi venganza, ahora me conocerá-dijo Issei serio

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _El Suicide Squad estaba en un viejo almacén que era una pequeña base de ángeles caídos, en el suelo estaba un gran grupos de caídos muertos, al Suicide Squad no les costó mucho trabajo eliminarlos_**

¿Ya son todos?-dijo Kenta

Creó que sí-dijo Zeff

¿Dónde está Issei?-dijo Kuroka

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Se escucharon disparos cerca de donde estaban así que fueron a ver qué pasaba, llegaron a una pequeño pasillo donde el castaño le estaba disparando a un cadáver de un caído_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

Sí sabes que ya está muerto ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeff

 ** _Issei dejo de disparar y miro a su equipo_**

Sólo me divertía-dijo Issei guardando su arma

¿Sigues molesto por lo que sucedió en esa misión?-dijo Kenta

Cómo no estarlo, pase años buscando a esa maldita y llega ese estúpido a arruinarlo todo-dijo Issei con odio en sus palabras

Ya te lo advirtió Sirzechs, sí vas tras él lo único que conseguirás es que te maten-dijo Kuroka

Además aun si lo encontraras, ¿Qué harías? Él ns pateo el trasero en un cerrar y abrir de ojos-dijo Zeff

Y hay rumores que él ha derrotado a criaturas del inframundo muy poderosas y con eso se ha ganado el miedo de todo el inframundo-dijo Kenta

Tal vez en el inframundo le tengan miedo pero yo no, cuando lo encuentre me las va a pagar-dijo Issei-Ahora volvamos a casa, ya me aburrí de estar aquí

 ** _Tras decir eso, los cuatro se fueron del almacén y se dirigieron hacia su casa_**

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio de la academia se encontraba RIas sentada detrás de su escritorio con una cara de preocupación, Akeno se acerco a ella con una taza de té_**

Aquí tienes Rias-dijo AKeno poniendo la taza en el escritorio

Gracias Akeno-dijo Rias desanimada

Ya no estés así, encontraremos una solución al problema-dijo Akeno tratando de animarla

La reunión con la familia Phoenix es en tres días, no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Rias

Debe haber algo, no pierdas la esperanza-dijo Akeno

Sí tu lo dices-dijo Rias tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo al té

Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad de Sainan y le pedimos ayuda al héroe de la ciudad?-dijo Akeno

 ** _Al escuchar eso Rias escupió el té y miro a Akeno_**

¿Pedirle ayuda al héroe de Sainan?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, él es alguien que ayuda la gente ¿No? Sí le cuentas tu situación de seguro te ayudara-dijo Akeno

No lo sé, es muy arriesgado y esta la probabilidad de que no me ayude-dijo Rias

Vamos Rias, al menos haz el intento, sí no te ayuda ya pensaremos en algo más-dijo Akeno

Creó que tienes razón, está decidido iremos a Sainan, diles a Koneko y a Kiba que nos vamos a Sainan esta noche-dijo Rias

Enseguida-dijo Akeno saliendo del edificio

 ** _Mientras con el Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de su casa disfrutando de su nueva recompensa por realizar su trabajo, los cuatro estaban juagando con su nueva consola de videojuegos que les habían dado, pero la diversión no duraría mucho ya que un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Sirzechs_**

Parce que están disfrutando de su recompensa-dijo Sirzechs

No es normal que tú vengas a la casa ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Issei

Les vengo a decir que tienen un misión importante que tienen que cumplir-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y de que se trata?-dijo Kenta

Quiero que impidan que mi hermanita se case-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué clase de misión es esa?-dijo Zeff-No es más que una tontería

Escuchen, mi padre organizo un matrimonio con la casa Phoenix cuando Rias ni siquiera nacía, él dio la mano de mi hermana al heredero del clan Phoenix-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y para que nos necesitas? ¿A caso no eres el actual Lucifer? ¿Por qué no simplemente cancelas el matrimonio?-dijo Issei

No puedo hacerlo, al tomar el puesto de Satán me tuve que apartar de mi familia, deje de ser un Gremory, no me puedo meter en los asuntos de mi familia-dijo Sirzechs

Entendemos, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? ¿Quieres que matemos al prometido de tu hermana?-dijo Kuroka

No, si hacen eso se armara un gran caos, escuchen lo que harán será…

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ciudad de Sainan_**

 ** _1:00 A.M_**

 ** _Rias junto su nobleza habían llegado a la ciudad de Sainan, los cuatro estaban caminando por la ciudad en busca del famoso héroe_**

Buchou, ¿en verdad cree que lo encontremos?-dijo Kiba

Sí, he escuchado que él sale por las noches a recorrer las calles para repartir justicia-dijo Rias

Ara, ara Buchou usted sabe mucho de ese sujeto no será que le gusta-dijo AKeno

N…N…No seas ridícula Akeno, yo solo admiro lo que hace, nada más-dijo Rias sonrojada y nervioso

¿Entonces porque se sonroja?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Ya dejemos de hablar y sigamos buscando-dijo Rias ocultando su sonrojo

 ** _Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que de la nada sintieron como algo de agua les cayó en sus cabezas, miraron hacia arriba y lo que vieron los dejo en shock, no era agua lo que les habia caído, sino sangre de una persona que estaba colgada del edificio de donde estaban parados, la persona parecía ser un hombre pero tenía su estomago abierto y parecía que alguien o algo se había comido sus intestinos_**

Oh vaya, carne fresca

 ** _Los cuatro voltearon a ver atrás y se llevaron la sorpresa al ver tres chicos pelinegros que tenían los globos de sus ojos de color negro y sus pupilas eran rojas_**

Ghouls-dijo Rias asustada

Parece que no son de aquí, díganos ¿Están perdidos?-dijo uno de ellos

¿Qué es lo que hacen en la ciudad de Sainan?-dijo otro pelinegro

 ** _Los tres Ghouls rodearon a Rias y a su nobleza, Kiba rápidamente invoco una espada, Akeno activo su magia y apunto hacia los tres chicos, Koneko se preparo para pelear y Rias también activo su magia y estaba lista para pelear_**

 ** _Parecía que se iba iniciar una pelea pero de la nada unas cadenas aparecieron y se enredaron en las piernas de los tres Ghouls, las cadenas fueron jaladas y los tres Ghouls fueron derribados al suelo y de la nada fueron arrastrados a la oscuridad_**

¡No espera AHHHH!

¡Ten piedad con nosotros!

 **¡CRACK!**

¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Los único que se pudo escuchar de la oscuridad eran gritos de dolor de los tres Ghouls, huesos romperse y disparos, Rias y su nobleza tan solo se preguntaba que había pasado, de repente se escucharon pasos que provenían de la oscuridad, Rias y su nobleza se pusieron de nuevo en guardia y listos para pelear pero pudieron ver como poco a poco algo brillante iluminaba la oscuridad. Y para su sorpresa de la oscuridad salió el héroe de la ciudad de Sainan, el Ghost Rider, Rias y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver al héroe de la ciudad enfrente de ellos. El Ghost Rider camino hasta Rias y se le quedo viendo, eso puso nerviosa a la pelirroja_**

 **¿Qué están haciendo cuatro demonios en mi ciudad?** -dijo el Ghost Rider con voz demoniaca

Etto…yo…yo…

 **¿Vienen a causar problemas?** -dijo el Ghost Rider

No, nada de eso-dijo Rias negando con la cabeza

 **Entonces ¿A que han venido?-** dijo el Ghost Rider

La verdad es que hemos venido a pedirte ayuda-dijo Rias

 **¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda en qué?-** dijo el Ghost Rider

Pues veras…

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Inframundo-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En la sala de un gran castillo se encontraban Rias junto con Akeno, un hombre pelirrojo que tenía una pequeña barba y usaba un traje de gala de color negro y a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos violetas que usaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Ellos eran Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory, los padres de Rias. Delante de ellos se encontraba una familia de rubios, era la familia Phoenix, estaban Lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix junto con sus hijos Riser y Ravel, Riser era un chico que parecía mayor que Rias y Ravel era una hermosa chica de dieciséis años de cabello largo peinado en dos coletas. Pero no solo estaban ellos, también Sirzechs estaba presente y era acompañado por una hermosa mujer peli platina que usaba un uniforme de Maid_**

Bien, creó que ya es hora de decidir el día para la boda-dijo Lord Phoenix

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Zeoticus

Padre ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Yo no quiero casarme con Riser-dijo Rias

¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que es para el futuro de los demonios? ¿Hasta cuando solo pensaras en ti RIas?-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Mientras fuera de la mansión_**

 ** _El Suicide Squad estaba afuera de la casa observando la discusión y esperando la señal para entrar a interrumpirla_**

¿Ya es hora?-dijo Kuroka

No, apenas iniciaron-dijo Kenta

Esperen, ¿sienten eso?-dijo Issei

¿Sentir qué?-dijo Zeff

Yo no siento nada-dijo Kenta

Se acerca una presencia muy poderosa-dijo Issei

Issei tiene razón, yo también siento un gran poder que se aproxima-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Dentro de la mansión_**

Entonces está arreglado, la ceremonia se realizara en una semana-dijo Lady Phoenix

De acuerdo-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Sirzechs estaba a punto de decir algo pero en eso Rias se levanto molesta_**

No, yo no me casare con Riser, no lo hare-dijo RIas

Rias ya te dije que…

No padre, no aceptare esto y ya que tu no me haces caso, he pedido ayuda de alguien que de seguro si le harás caso-dijo Rias

¿De quién estás hablando?-dijo Zeoticus

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _De la nada algo atravesó una de las paredes de la sala levantando mucho polvo_**

¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos de esta manera?!-grito Zeoticus furioso

 ** _Pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedo callado, todos a excepción de RIas y AKeno se quedaron de shock al ver quien había atravesado la pared, delante de ellos estaba el famoso héroe de la ciudad de Sainan montado en su motocicleta, enfrente de ellos estaba el Ghost Rider_**

¿Q….Q….Que hace él aquí?-dijo Lord Phoenix asustado

Yo lo invite-dijo Rias

¿Qué tú qué?-dijo Zeoticus sorprendido

Ya que no me quieren escuchar a mí de seguro a él si lo escucharan-dijo Rias

 ** _El Ghost Rider bajo de su motocicleta y camino hasta donde estaba el padre de Rias pero antes que digiera algo Issei junto el resto de su equipo llego_**

¡TÚ!-grito Issei señalando al Ghost Rider-¡Tú interviniste en mi venganza contra esa maldita caída, ahora me las pagaras!

 **¿Quién eres tú?-** dijo el Ghsot Rider

¡Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y seré quien te pateara el trasero!-grito Issei activando su guante

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 5_**

 **¿Qué me patearas el trasero?-** dijo el Ghost rider mirando a Issei- **Dime ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me patees el trasero?**

Me robaste mi oportunidad de vengarme de la maldita que mato a mis padres-dijo Issei furioso

 **¿Te refieres a la ángel caído?-** dijo el Ghost rider

Sí, ella asesino a mis padres y he estado cazándola por mucho tiempo y cuando la encontré, tú apareciste y te la llevaste-dijo Issei

 **Así que fuiste tú quien la torturo de esa manera, ella quedo traumatizada por eso-** dijo el Ghost rider

Se merece eso y más por lo que me hizo-dijo Issei-Quiero que me la regreses para acabar con ella de una vez por todas

 **Lamento decirte esto pero eso no pasara, ahora ella está bajo mi cuidado-** dijo el Ghost rider

Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si luchamos? Sí te gano me darás a esa perra-dijo Issei

 **Y si yo gano, la dejaras tranquila para siempre, no la iras a buscar ni nada parecido-** dijo el Ghost rider

Es un trato-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso el fuego del cráneo del Ghost rider se comenzó a apagar, todos a excepción de Rias y su nobleza se sorprendieron al ver que el Ghost rider era un chico pelinegro de unos diecisiete años_**

Muy bien, primero me encargare de ti y después iras tú-dijo el chico señalando a Riser-Y como tú me dijiste tú nombre yo te diré el mío, me llamo Jack Styles

Sirzechs ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos pelear?-dijo Issei

De hecho tengo un campo de batalla si algo como esto sucedía-dijo Sirzechs mirando a la maid peli platina-Grayfia, envíalos al campo de batalla

Hai, Lucifer-sama-dijo la maid acercándose a ellos-Yo seré el réferi de este combate ¿Alguna objeción?

No-dijeron los dos

La reglas son sencillas, no está permitido matar a su oponente, cuando uno de los dos ya no pueda seguir o se rinda, el combate se acabara-dijo Grayfia creando dos círculos mágicos-Párense en los círculos por favor

 ** _Los dos hicieron lo que dijo y se pararon en los círculos, de repente estos comenzaron a brillar y en un momento a otro aparecieron a una especia de tablero de ajedrez gigante, mientras que los demás estaban en la sala del castillo observando_**

[¿Están listos?]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia en el lugar

Acabare contigo rápido-dijo Issei y su guante comenzó a brillar

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _En un momento Issei ahora llevaba puesta su armadura y miro a Jack_**

Sólo entrégame a la perra y acabaremos con esto rápido-dijo Issei

Olvídalo, no dejare que Reynalle sufra otra vez-dijo Jack llevando su mano derecha a su espalda

 _¿Estás listo Bladix?-dijo Jack mentalmente_

[Estoy listo para patearle el trasero a este chico]-dijo una voz en la cabeza de Jack

[¡Comiencen!]-grito Grayfia

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 ** _La gema del guante de Issei comenzó a brillar y una esfera de color rojo se comenzó a formar en su mano derecha_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

¡Toma esto! [¡Dragón Shot!]-grito Issei lanzando un gran y poderoso rayo de color rojo hacia Jack

 ** _Jack no se movió de donde estaba y solo esperaba el ataque_**

 **¡BOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo golpeo a Jack ocasionando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, poco a poco el humo se comenzó a dispersar y cuando el humo se fue por completo todos se quedaron impresionaron por lo que vieron, Jack estaba de pie sin un solo rasguño y en sus manos sostenía una espada de color negro_**

Gran ataque, pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme-dijo Jack

¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni un solo rasguño?-dijo Issei

Gracias a Bladix-dijo Jack refiriéndose a su espada-Está es la espada más poderosa que existe en el universo

¿Qué? ¿Del universo?-dijo Issei

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer Jack, no podían creer que haya salido sin un solo rasguño al ataque de Issei_**

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¿Qué esa espada es la más poderosa del universo?-dijo Zeoticus sorprendido

Debe ser una broma, de seguro debe ser una Excaliburn-dijo Lady Phoenix

Imposible, ninguna Excaliburn se parece a esa espada-dijo Venelana

 ** _De regreso al combate_**

No importa qué tipo de armas utilices, yo ganare esta pelea-dijo Issei lanzándose hacia Jack

 ** _Issei comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas a Jack pero este tan solo los esquivaba_**

No estas pensando bien, solo me atacar por venganza-dijo Jack mientras esquivaba los golpes

¡Cállate!-grito Iseei

 ** _Issei intento darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Jack sujeto su puño con su mano_**

Mientras que en tú corazón haiga ira y deseos de venganza no podrás ponerme un dedo encima-dijo Jack

 ** _Después de decir eso, Jack le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder_**

Es mejor que te resignes, no podrás ganarme así-dijo Jack

¡Dije que te callaras!-grito Issei volviéndose a lanzar contra él

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Con gran velocidad, Jack ataco a Issei con su espada ocasionándole un corte en su hombro izquierdo, la parte de su armadura de su brazo izquierdo se cayó revelando el gran corte que Jack le había hecho, Issei sentía mucho dolor por el corte, podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo_**

 _Maldición, este tipo me está humillando-pensó Issei furioso mientras miraba a Jack-No me cada más opción que usar el Juggemaut Drive_

[Espera Issei, si haces eso tu vida se acortara, podrías incluso morir]-dijo Ddraig

 _En este momento morir es lo que menos me preocupa-dijo Issei_

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a expulsar un aura roja y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar_**

¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo Jack

[Cuidado Jack, puedo notar que está elevando su poder rápidamente]-dijo Bladix

Yo, aquel que despertará...

 ** _El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a crecer y comenzó a ganar la apariencia de un dragón_**

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

 ** _La salió una cola y sus alas se hicieron más grandes, también sus dientes se volvieron afilados y le salieron unas feroces garras_**

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

 _¡Juggernaut-Drive!_

 **A _hora Issei era un gran dragón carmesí, en sus alas y en los hombros tenía gemas verde parecidas a las que llevaba en su armadura, dirigió su mirada a Jack y…_**

 **¡ROOOAARRR!**

 ** _Soltó un gran rugido que sacudió todo el campo de batalla_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran poder que Issei estaba expulsando, era muy grande, se comparaba al poder de un Maou o incluso era superior_**

Ese chico tiene un gran poder-dijo Lord Phoenix

Parece que este podría ser el final para el Ghsot rider-dijo Riser burlonamente

No lo creó-dijo Sirzechs-He investigado al Ghsot rider por un tiempo y se que se ha enfrentado a enemigos mucho más poderosos que Issei, admito que el poder de Issei es muy grande pero estoy seguro que el ganador de esta pelea será Jack

 ** _De regreso al combate_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Issei intento aplastar a Jack pero este se quito rápidamente_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Aunque no pudo esquivar el golpe que Issei le dio con su cola haciendo que Jack se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo, Jack se levanto del suelo pero pudo ver como Issei se aproximaba hacia él desde el aire_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Issei trato de aplastar a Jack pero este se quito a tiempo haciendo que Issei creara un gran cráter en el suelo_**

Vaya, incremento mucho su poder-dijo Jack

[Sí, lástima que morirá]-dijo Bladix

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack pudo ver como Issei lanzaba un gran rayo rojo de su boca hacia él_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo a tiempo el ataque haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo ocasionando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, Jack aprovecho eso y se oculto en el humo_**

Explícate Bladix, ¿Cómo está eso que morirá?-dijo Jack

[Puedo notar que su esencia de vida se agota cada segundo, tal vez se deba a su transformación, puede que este usando su esencia de vida para poder estar así]-dijo Bladix

Ya veo, así que para evitar que muera tengo que des transformarlo-dijo Jack

[¿Qué piensas hacer?]-dijo Bladix

Pienso acabar con esto, con un solo ataque-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso el humo desapareció por completo y Jack pudo ver como Issei estaba cargando un gran rayo para lanzárselo_**

Esta es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Jack corriendo hacia Issei

 ** _Jack extendió a Bladix y de repente un aura azul la rodeo_**

 **¡Ittoryu!** (Estilo de una espada)

 ** _Issei estaba a punto de lanzar el rayo pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡Shishi Sonson!** (Canción de león)

 ** _Jack le hizo un gran corte a Issei en todo el pecho, Iseei soltó un rugido de dolor y luego cayó al suelo, la sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, Jack guardo su espada y camino donde estaba Issei, el castaño había vuelto a la normalidad y tenía un gran corte en todo su pecho y estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Jack prendió fuego azul en su mano derecha y la paso por la herida de Issei, de repente la herida había desaparecido por completo pero él seguía inconsciente_**

Esto se termino, yo gane-dijo Jack

[El ganador es Jack Styles]-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Al decir eso un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Jack y Issei, él circulo comenzó a brillar y en segundos estaban en la sala donde estaban todos, Kuroka, Zeff y Kenta corrieron a ayudar a Issei mientras que Jack miro a Riser, el rubio estaba asustado por lo que acababa de ver, el se había dado cuenta que el poder que Jack tenía era muy superior al de él y que si peleaba contra él, de seguro perdería_**

Muy bien, sigues tú-dijo Jack

E…E…Espera, no hay necesidad de pelear-dijo Riser nervioso-He decidido que no quiero casarme con Rias, el compromiso queda cancelado

Ok, ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?-dijo Jack mirando a Zeoticus y a Lord Phoenix y los dos asintieron –Bien, mi trabajo está terminado, me retiro

 ** _Jack fue hacia donde estaba su moto y se subió a ella, antes que encendiera su moto, Rias se le acerco_**

Muchas gracias por ayudarme, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Rias

No hay de que, es lo que hago, ayudo a las personas que lo necesitan-dijo Jack encendiendo su moto-Bueno, nos vemos, si necesitas ayuda en otra cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme

 ** _Al decir eso Jack se va del castillo y desaparece de la vista de todos_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Casa del Suicide Squad_**

 ** _Issei despertó en su habitación y pudo ver como no tenía su camisa y como estaba vendado_**

[Vaya, por fin despiertas]-dijo Ddraig-[Casi mueres por usar el Juggernaut Drive]

Ddraig ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién gano?-dijo Issei

[Perdiste, eso fue lo que paso]-dijo Ddraig-[El Ghsot rider te venció]

¿Qué?-dijo Issei sorprendido-Yo ¿Perdí?

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde el enfrento de Issei con Jack y de que este librara a Rias del compromiso arreglado que tenía con Riser, el Suicide Squad se encontraba relajándose en su casa, bueno todos menos Issei, que estaba sentado en una esquina expulsando un aura deprimente, los demás integrantes al ver eso fueron a animarlo_**

Vamos Issei, no te pongas así, solo fue una derrota-dijo Kenta

Sí, además tu oponente fue alguien que supera a un Maou, sí lo piensas bien, fue un combate injusto-dijo Zeff

Vamos, anímate, Nya-dijo Kuroka

No lo entienden, ese sujeto no solo me venció, me quito la oportunidad de matar a la desgraciada que asesino a mis padres-dijo Issei con furia y frustración en lo último-Además que me hizo ver como un completo debilucho, no siquiera pude hacerle un rasguño estando en el modo Juggernaut-Drive

Cómo lo dije antes, ese tipo es superior a un Maou, incluso hay rumores que está a la par con Dios, no importaba lo que hicieras, no le hubieras ganado-dijo Zeff

Además debes agradecer que no te mato-dijo Kenta

Eso me hace enojar más, prefería la muerte antes que tener que recordad una derrota como esa una y otra vez-dijo Issei

 ** _Kuroka iba a decir algo pero en ese momento apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una hoja de papel, Kuroka tomo la hoja y vio que tenía una misión escrita para ellos_**

Escuchen nos acaba de llegar una misión, debemos ir al Vaticano a vigilar una espada Excaliburn-dijo Kuroka leyendo la misión

¿Al Vaticano? ¿A Roma?-dijo Issei y Kuroka asintió

¿Por qué los demonios nos mandarían a un lugar sagrado? ¿Y a vigilar una Excaliburn?-dijo Zeff-¿Ese no es trabajo de la iglesia y de los ángeles?

Tal vez estén tratando de hacer una especie de alianza-dijo Kenta

Pero aun así ¿Por qué nos mandan a vigilar una Excaliburn?-dijo Issei

Aquí dice que varias espadas Excaliburn han sido robadas, así que nos mandan para detener al que esta detrás de esto-dijo Kuroka

Muy bien pero ¿Cómo llegaremos a Roma?-dijo Zeff

 ** _En eso apareció otro círculo mágico y de él salieron cuatro boletos de avión de primera clase_**

Vaya, sí que piensan en todo-dijo Kenta tomando los boletos

Bien, empaquemos y vayamos a realizar esta misión-dijo Issei poniéndose de pie y los demás asintieron

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El suicide Squad se encontraba en un lujoso avión de primera clase, Zeff y Kenta estaban juntos en un lugar y Issei y Kuroka estaban sentados juntos en otro lugar. El castaño se encontraba mirando por la ventana, estaba observando las nubes y en eso vio una que tenía la forma de una calavera, al ver eso, el castaño apretó los puños con fuerza. Issei seguía furioso por como Jack le venció pero de repente sintió como lo sujetaban del hombro, el volteo a ver a Kuroka y vio como la pelinegra le estaba sonriendo_**

Oye, ya no te hagas daño, sí te sirve de consolación, yo no pienso que seas débil, ninguno de nosotros piensa que seas débil-dijo Kuroka-Tú eres alguien fuerte, no dudes de eso

Gracias, Kuroka-dijo Issei

De nada, despiértame cuando lleguemos-dijo Kuroka acomodándose para después quedarse dormida

 ** _Mientras en la academia de Kuo_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _En el club del ocultismo se encontraba Rias junto con el resto del club, la pelirroja parecía estar esperando a alguien, en eso las puertas del club se abrieron revelando a una chica pelinegra de cabello corto que usaba gafas que estaba siendo acompañada por otra chica de cabello largo y largo que también usaba anteojos_**

Te estaba esperando, Sona-dijo Rias a la pelinegra de cabello cortó

Lamento la tardanza, tenía asuntos que atender-dijo la pelinegra caminando hasta el escritorio de Rias

Dime, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-dijo Rias

Me han dicho que dentro de poco, dos personas de la iglesia vendrán a la academia-dijo Sona

¿Y con que motivos?-dijo Rias

Ha habido varios robos de espadas Excaliburn, y el principal sospechoso de esos robos es uno de los líderes de los caídos, Kokabiel-dijo Sona

Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué vendrán a la academia?-dijo Rias

Hay rumores que dicen que su base principal está en esta ciudad, vendrán para pedirnos que no nos entrometamos en sus asuntos-dijo Sona

Vaya, estás muy bien informada-dijo Rias

Claro que lo estoy-dijo Sona-Traten de no crear un conflicto con estas personas ya que también son portadoras de Excaliburn

Entendido-dijo Rias

Por cierto ¿Cómo te va sin ese compromiso?-dijo Sona

De maravilla, desde que ya no estoy comprometida con Riser puedo disfrutar mi estancia aquí-dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Y todo gracias al Ghost Rider ¿Cuál era su nombre?-dijo Sona

Jack, Jack Styles-dijo Rias con un pequeño sonrojo-Gracias al él soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera

Vaya, te sonrojaste con solo mencionarlo, ¿Acaso te gusta?-dijo Sona

¿Eh? No, nada de eso, yo solo lo admiro porque es una persona que ayuda a los demás-dijo Rias nerviosa con la cara roja

Sí, la presidenta lo admira tanto que tiene toda su habitación con pósteres de él, incluso tienen un peluche de él-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Akeno!-grito Rias con la cara roja

Ufufufu, lo siento Bouchou, había olvidado que era un secreto-dijo Akeno

Vaya, sí que te ha llamado tu atención y es más sorprender sabiendo que tú odiabas a los hombres-dijo Sona

Él es diferente, no es como los demás-dijo Rias

Sí tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no intentas conquistarlo?-dijo Sona

Cremé, he pensado hacer eso pero desafortunadamente él ya tiene novia-dijo Rias reprimida

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sona

Cuando fuimos a pedirle ayuda, él nos llevó a su casa y ahí conocimos a su novia-dijo Rias

Vaya, ¿Cómo se llama la chica que sale con el Ghost Rider?-dijo Sona

Si no me falla la memoria, su nombre era Lala Sataliin Deviluke-dijo Rias-Y además, esa chica es su prometida

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Roma_**

 ** _Después de varias horas de vuelo, el suicide squad había llegado a Roma, los cuatro fueron al vaticano que era una gran iglesia y la más importante del mundo, al llegar fueron recibidos por un sacerdote_**

Bienvenidos, supongo que son el grupo que envía el rey demonio ¿Verdad?-dijo el sacerdote

Así es, hemos venido a vigilar la Excaliburn-dijo Issei

Muy bien, síganme-dijo el sacerdote

 ** _El sacerdote entro a la iglesia y fue seguido por el suicide squad_**

Nos alegra mucho que nos vengan a ayudar, ya hemos perdido tres espadas Excalibur y a muchos compañeros-dijo el sacerdote

¿Tiene alguna idea de quien este tras de esto?-dijo Kenta

Nos han informado que el responsable de esto es Kokabiel, un líder de los ángeles caídos-dijo el sacerdote

Ya veo, de seguro debe planear un tipo de guerra al robar las espadas, después de todo es un adicto a las batallas-dijo Kuroka

Pero no está solo, tiene como aliado uno de nuestros viejos compañeros, Valper Galilei-dijo el sacerdote

¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Galilei en todo esto?-dijo Zeff

Valper estaba obsesionado con las Excaliburn, tanto que creó un programa donde realizaba experimentos con niños para encontrar personas que pudieran usar las espadas-dijo el sacerdote-Debido a eso lo expulsamos del vaticano

Ahora entiendo, de seguro está robando las espadas y se alió con los caídos en busca de venganza-dijo Issei

 ** _Siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la iglesia esta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba la espada excaliburn dentro de un estante de vidrio_**

Esta es la Excaliburn transparente, le da a su portador hacerse invisible, por favor cuídenla bien-dijo el sacerdote

Tranquilo, nos aseguraremos que nadie le ponga las manos encima-dijo Issei

Se los agradezco mucho-dijo el sacerdote antes de salir de la habitación

Bien, Kuroka y yo vigilaremos afuera, ustedes se quedaran aquí a vigilar-dijo Issei y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Issei y Kuroka estaban afuera de la habitación donde estaba la Excaliburn mientras que Kenta y Zeff estaban adentro de la habitación, habían pasado varias horas desde que hacían guardia y algunos ya estaban comenzado a aburrirse, en especial cierta pelinegra_**

Oye, ¿no quieres jugar algo para pasar el rato?-dijo Kuroka

No es tiempo de jugar Kuroka, estamos en una misión-dijo Issei

Vamos, ¿Acaso no estas aburrido?-dijo Kuroka

Okey, ¿Qué juego tienes en mente?-dijo Issei

Un juego de preguntas, para conocernos mejor-dijo Kuroka

Okey, empieza tú-dijo Issei

Muy bien, ¿Cómo eras antes de todo esto? ¿Tenías una vida normal?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, era un chico normal que vivía con sus padres, y no era tan frio como ahora, antes era un súper pervertido-dijo Issei

¿Enserio?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, espiaba a las chicas en los baños, incluso tenía un grupo de amigos uqe hacia lo mismo peor todo cambio cuando conocí a esa caída-dijo Issei apretando sus puños

 ** _Kuroka vio eso y rápido cambio de tema_**

Bueno, es tu turno de preguntarme-dijo Kuroka

De acuerdo-dijo Issei relajándose-¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas con tu hermana? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

No es fácil, yo la abandone cunado más me necesitaba, ella debe odiarme-dijo Kuroka deprimida-Y no la culpo, la deje a su suerte sin decirle nada

Pero deberías alegrarte que aun tienes una familia-dijo Issei

Eso lo sé pero ¿de qué sirve si esa familia me odia?-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Issei iba a decir algo para animar a la Nekomata pero…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión proviniendo adentro de la habitación que hizo temblar el lugar, Kuroka e Issei entraron a la habitación y pudieron ver como en el techo había un enorme agujero y había un montón de ángeles caídos, Issei al ver a los caídos sonrió y activo su armadura, Zeff saco sus tentáculos, Kenta saco sus garras, orejas y cola de lobo, y Kuroka saco sus orejas y colas de gata_**

Entréguenos esa Excalibur, si lo hacen no los lastimaremos-dijo un ángel caído

No permitiremos que se la lleven-dijo Issei

Tendrán que matarnos para llevársela-dijo Zeff

Entonces, que así sea ¡Ataquen!-grito el caído y todos los caídos se lanzaron contra el suicide squad

 ** _Kuroka lanzo varias esferas de chakra y las lanzo contra los caídos, estas golpearon a algunos de los caídos eliminándolos, Zeff atravesó algunos de los caídos con sus tentáculos y los fue amontonándolos para después llevárselos a casa para comérselos, Kenta enterraba sus garras en los cuerpos de los caídos matándoles en un instante, también usaba su magia de hielo para crear lanzas de hielo para lanzárselas a estos. Y por último, Issei estaba disfrutando matar a los caídos con sus propias manos, el castaño estaba gozando de golpear a los caídos y matándolos con solo sus puños, el suicide squad tenía todo bajo control pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una gran lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Kenta, haciendo que cayera al suelo_**

¡Kenta!-gritaron el resto del suicide squad

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí

 ** _Todos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver a un caído con diez alas y que tenía una sonrisa de loco_**

¡Kokabiel-sama!-gritaron los caídos

Así que ese es Kokabiel-dijo Issei

Kenta, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, descuiden-dijo Kenta sacándose la lanza de luz del pecho-Tengo poderes de regeneración, aunque me siento un poco mareado por esa lanza

¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque interfieren en mis planes?-dijo Kokabiel

No tenemos por qué responder a tus preguntas pero sólo te diremos que nos dieron la misión de detenerte-dijo Issei

Jamás pensé encontrarme al Sekireyuutei en este lugar y mucho menos con un Ghoul, una Neekomate y un perro pulgoso-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa burlona

¿Cómo me dijiste?-dijo Kenta poniéndose de pie y mirando a Kokabiel con odio

Oh perdón, ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos, perro pulgoso?-dijo Kokabiel

¡Yo no soy un perro, soy un lobo!-grito Kenta yendo hacia el caído

¡Espera, Kenta!-grito Issei

 ** _Kenta dio un gran salto hacia adonde estaba Kokabiel y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo envió al suelo_**

¡Kokabiel-sama!-gritaron los caídos al ver como su líder caía al suelo

 ** _Kenta se fue encima del caído y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que este le sujeto los puños_**

No lo haces nada mal pulgoso pero no ere rival para mí-dijo Kokabiel antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo

 ** _Kenta retrocedió por el golpe y Kokabiel se levantó para después darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra una pared, Kokabiel miro a los demás y vio como los tentáculos de Zeff se dirigían hacia él, el caído los esquivo y rápidamente creó unas espadas de luz en sus manos_**

 ** _Kokabiel se lanzó contra Zeff y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Enterró las dos espadas de luz en el pecho del Ghoul, Zeff nos e quedo atrás y mordió a Kokabiel en el hombro derecho haciendo que este gritara de dolor, Zeff sujeto a Kokabiel y estaba por enterrar sus tentáculos en él pero el caído lo pateo con fuerza haciendo que lo soltara, Kokabiel estaba sangrando mucho de su hombro, al ver su sangre saliendo de su cuerpo de enfureció_**

¡Maldito Ghoul, ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle esto a uno de los líderes de los caídos?!-grito Kokabiel con furia

 ** _Kokabiel estaba por lanzarse contra Zeff pero de repente apareció un humo de color morado, todos los caídos comenzaron a caer al suelo, Kokabel rápidamente detecto que ese humo era veneno y se tapó la nariz, él caído miro a Kuroka la cual estaba sonriendo_**

Tú-dijo el caído

Serás uno de los líderes de los caídos pero no podrás soportar mi veneno-dijo Kuroka

Maldita-dijo Kokabiel creando una espada de luz para después lanzarse contra la Nekomata

 ** _Kokabiel levanto al espada y estaba por atacar a Kuroka pero Issei apareció enfrente de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra una de las paredes haciendo que esta se viniera encima del caído, el suicide squad rápidamente rodeo los escombros y de ellos salieron Kokabiel_**

Ríndete cuervo, estás acabado-dijo Issei

Estás equivocado mocoso-dijo Kokabiel sacando una esfera de cristal

 ** _El caído lanzo la esfera al aire y esta exploto, al momento que lo hizo soltó una luz tan brillante que encegueció al suicide squad, cunado la luz se fue, todos recuperaron la vista pero por desgracia tanto Kokabiel y la espada Excalibur ya no estaban_**

No puede ser, ya lo teníamos-dijo Issei frustrado

¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Kenta

Parece que tendremos que decirles a los de la iglesia y a los demonios que hemos fallado-dijo Kenta

Mierda-dijeron los demás

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Casa del Suicide Squad_**

 ** _El Suicide Squad había regresado a la ciudad de Kuo y en este momento estaban en la sala de su casa siendo regañados por Sirzechs que era acompañado por Grayfia_**

No puedo creer que no pudieran detener a Kokabiel-dijo Sirzechs-¿Saben lo que significa esto? Hemos perdido una gran oportunidad para lograr un tratado de paz con los ángeles

Oye, ya te dijimos que fue un pequeño descuido, no volverá a pasar-dijo Issei

Sí, la próxima vez no lo dejaremos escapar-dijo Kenta

Qué bueno que lo mencionas, hemos descubierto que la base principal de Kokabiel se encuentra aquí en Kuo, encuéntrenlo, recuperen las Excaliburn y derrótenlo-dijo Sirzechs

¿No sería mejor matarlo?-dijo Issei

Sería lo más conveniente pero si matamos a uno de los líderes de Grigori, los demás ángeles caídos lo tomarían como una declaración de guerra-dijo Grayfia

Aunque no pienso que a Azazel le importe mucho perder a alguien como Kokabiel de su lado, aun así no lo maten ¿Les quedo claro?-dijo Sirzechs y Kuroka junto con Zeff y Kenta asintieron-¿Te quedo claro, Issei?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando al castaño

Okey, será como tú digas-dijo Issei

Bien, la base de Kokabiel es una vieja iglesia de la ciudad, busquen en cada una y deténganlo-dijo Sirzechs antes de desaparecer junto con Grayfia

Andando-dijo Issei a los demás y estos asintieron

 ** _Mientras en la academia de Kuo_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio se encontraba Rias y su nobleza esperando la llegada de la gente de la iglesia, todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de Kiba que tenía una expresión fría y de odio en su cara. En eso las puertas del club se abrieron dejando ver a dos chicas de unos diecisiete años, una era castaña con el cabello peinado en dos coletas mientras la otra tenía el cabello corto de color azul con un mechón de color verde, ambas llevaban capuchas blancas. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el escritorio de Rias y miraron a la pelirroja_**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Irina Shidou, y ella es mi compañera Xenovia-dijo la castaña presentándose y presentando a la peli azul-Hemos venido en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas

Sabemos que los fragmentos que fueron robadas están en esta ciudad-dijo Xenovia

Y el responsable de todo esto es uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel-dijo Irina

Sí, estoy al tanto con la situación, supongo que han venido a decirnos que nos entrometamos ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

Así es, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿En verdad solo ustedes realizarán la misión?-dijo Rias-No hay forma que ustedes dos derroten a Kokabiel

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Xenovia

No dudo de su fe, sino de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen, solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Acaso planean morir?-dijo Rias

Sí es para cumplir con las ordenes de dios no me importa-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo-dijo Xenovia-Aunque no me gustaría mor-susurro la peli azul en voz baja

 ** _Irina y Xenovia se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida pero su camino fue bloqueado por Kiba_**

Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte-dijo Kiba

Kiba ¿Qué haces?-dijo Rias

¿Quién eres?-dijo Xenovia mirando al rubio

Soy su senpai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn había reencarnado en demonio-dijo Xenovia hacinedo enfurecer a Kiba

¡Cállate!-grito el rubio

Muy bien senpai, si quieres un duelo, acepto-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la parte trasera del club, Xenovia y Kiba estaban listos para pelear mientras que Akeno estaba poniendo una barrera alrededor del lugar para que no lastimaran a ninguna persona_**

Está será una pelea para determinar la fuerza de tus sirvientes, Rias Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha revelando un traje de cuero negro que se apegaba a su cuerpo

 ** _En eso la peli azul saco una espada y miro a Kiba_**

Veamos qué tan fuerte eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir las espadas Excaliburn por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme-dijo Kiba invocando una espada y lazándose contra Xenovia

 ** _Para sorpresa del rubio la peli azul detuvo su ataque con facilidad para después destruir su espada con un revés_**

Eres rápido pero careces de fuerza-dijo Xenovia

Aun no termino-dijo Kiba crenado dos espadas y lazándose otra vez contra Xenovia

 ** _Pero lamentablemente el resultado fue igual, Xenovia destruyo las espadas del rubio con mucha facilidad. Kiba no se dio por vencido y siguió luchando, cada vez que Xenovia destruía una espada, él invocaba otras dos. Pero el rubio ya se estaba agotando, casi no le quedaba energías así que decidió terminar la pelea con un último ataque_**

¡Te venceré con esto!-grito Kib acreano una gran espada

 ** _Xenovia al ver eso se lanzó contra el rubio y para sorpresa de este, la peli azul destruyo su espada con gran facilidad_**

¿Cómo?-dijo el rubio en shock

Como te dije antes, tú fuerte es la velocidad, no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia antes de darle un golpe a Kiba en el estómago con el mango de espada

 ** _El rubio cayó al suelo y Xenovia camino hacia donde estaba Rias_**

Espero que no intervengan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

No lo haremos-dijo Rias

 ** _Irina y Xenovia se marcharon del lugar mientras que Rias y los demás fueron a ayudar al rubio pero este se negaba a recibir ayuda. Kiba se levantó por su cuenta y se comenzó a marchar de la academia, Rias le gritaba que regresara pero el rubio no hacía caso_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y en un bosque de la ciudad se encontraba el Suicide Squad reunido, los cuatro se habían pasado todo el día buscando la base de Kokabiel pero no habían tenido éxito_**

Ya hemos buscado en todas las iglesias y no hay ni una pista de Kokabiel ni de las Excaliburn-dijo Zeff

Y yo no puedo detectar su aroma-dijo Kenta

Y yo no puedo percibir su energía-dijo Kuroka-Debe estar asustado que lo encontremos y esta vez lo acabemos

Issei, tú antes vivias aquí, debes saber de una iglesia en la cual no hemos buscado-dijo Zeff

Ahora que lo mencionas, sí hay una-dijo Issei

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Issei llevo a todos a una iglesia que estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, la iglesia parecía estar abandonado por varios años y que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pudieron detectar presencias de ángeles caídos en la iglesia, así que entraron tumbando la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa que habían varios ángeles caídos muertos en el suelo. Todos comenzaron a revisar cada rincón de la iglesia y lo único que encontraban eran cadáveres de ángeles caídos, ninguna señal de Kokabiel o de las Excaliburn._**

 ** _Siguieron buscando hasta que Issei se tomó con algo, en el suelo había una chica castaña herida que usaba un traje de cuero negro, la chica no expulsaba la misma energía que los caídos. El castaño se acercó a la chica para después voltearla y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que enfrente de él estaba su amiga de la infancia, Irina Shidou._**

¿Irina?-dijo Issei sorprendido

 ** _Irina abrió un poco los ojos y vio al castaño_**

¿I…Issei-kun?-dijo la castaña antes de quedar inconsciente

 ** _En eso el resto del Suicide Squad llego donde estaba el castaño_**

Issei, ¿Encontraste algo?-dijo Zeff

 ** _Kenta, Zeff y Kuroka se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña en el suelo, rápidamente dedujeron que era una humana ya que no expulsaba la misma energía que los caídos_**

¿Quién es esta chica?-dijo Zeff

¿Y que hace en un lugar como este?-dijo Kuroka

Es una vieja amiga-dijo Issei sorprendiendo al resto

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Zeff

Sí, su nombre es Irina-dijo Issei

Y a juzgar por ese traje de cuero ajustado, deduzco que es una exorcista-dijo Kenta

Kuroka ¿Sabes usar usar magia de sanación?-dijo Issei mirando a la pelinegra

Sí, déjamela a mí-dijo Kuroka acercándose a la castaña

 ** _La Nekomata comenzó a sanar las heridas de Irina y mientras lo hacía un círculo mágico apareció en el oído derecho de Issei_**

Issei, ¿Puedes oírme?-se escuchó la voz de Sirzechs através del círculo mágico

¿Sirzechs?-dijo Issei

Escucha, acabo de recibir un mensaje de la reina de mi hermana, necesito que vayan a la academia-dijo Sirzechs-Kokabiel planea unir las Excaliburn y destruir la academia

Entendido, vamos para haya-dijo Issei y el círculo mágico desapareció-Tenemos que ir a la academia, Kokabiel piensa unir las espadas y destruir la academia. Kuroka tú encárgate de Irina, nosotros nos encargaremos de Kokabiel

De acuerdo-dijo Kuroka

Enmarcha-dijo Issei a Kenta y Zeff

Sí-dijeron los dos

 ** _Mientras en la academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En las afueras de la escuela estaba el consejo estudiantil que estaba poniendo una barrera mágica alrededor de toda la escuela, en eso Rias llego junto con Akeno y Koneko_**

Rias ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿No sería mejor llamar a tu hermano para que se encargue?-dijo Sona

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti ¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermana? De seguro vendría rápido sabiendo que su querida hermanita está en problemas-dijo Rias

Bueno yo….

Yo ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama sobre esta situación-dijo Akeno

Akeno, ¿Cómo has podido hacer como eso a mis espaldas?-dijo Rias algo molesta con la pelinegra

Entiendo que no quieras involucrar a tu hermano pero esta situación no la podemos manejar solo nosotros, necesitamos la fuerza del rey demonio-dijo Akeno

 ** _Rias tan solo se quedó mirando a su reina hasta que soltó un suspiro en forma de derrota_**

Muy bien, lo entiendo-dijo Rias

Sirzechs-sama dijo que demoraría una hora en llegar o que mandaría ayuda-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo, distraeremos a Kokabiel hasta que llegue mi hermano o los refuerzos-dijo Rias

Buena suerte-dijo Sona

 ** _El club del ocultismo entro a la barrera y caminaron hasta el patio de educación física donde estaba Kokabiel que estaba siendo acompañado por un chico peli blanco llamado Freed y por Valper Galilei, este último se encontraba fusionando las Excaliburn las cuales estaban frotando en el aire_**

Valper, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaras en unir las espadas?-dijo Kokabiel

No más de cinco minutos-dijo Valper

Bien-dijo Kokabiel mirando al club del ocultismo-¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall?

Ninguno Kokabiel, debes de onni-sama y Leviathan-sama, nosotros te….

 ** _Antes que la pelirroja terminara de hablar, el caído lanzo una ráfaga de poder mágico hacia el gimnasio de la academia destruyéndolo y ocasionando una explosión_**

Que aburrido, solo me enfrentaran ustedes tres ¿Es enserio?-dijo Kokabiel-Pero bueno, al menos será divertido destruir a las hermanas de dos Maous

 ** _Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos y de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, el suelo se comenzó a partir, de la nada del suelo salió una gran criatura de unos diez metros de altura, era un cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en sus tres bocas_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAAR!**

 ** _La criatura soltó un gran rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

¡Cerbero!-grito Rias

 ** _El gran perro se lanzó contra las chicas pero de la nada un gran lobo negro apareció y ataco a Cerbero, el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se sorprendieron al ver eso ¿De dónde había salido ese lobo?_**

Parece que llegamos a tiempo

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso y pudieron ver a Issei que tenía su armadura activada y a Zeff que tenía sus tentáculos afuera. Kokabiel al verlos recordó lo que le habían hecho en el vaticano y enfureció_**

¡Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?!-grito Kokabiel furioso

Venimos a detenerte por órdenes de Lucifer-dijo Issei

¿Onni-sama los envió?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Así que Sirzechs los envió-dijo Kokabiel mirando como el lobo estaba mordiendo a Cerbero y como este trataba de quitárselo de encima-Supongo que ese lobo es el perro pulgoso, pero parece que les falta la Nekomata

¿Nekomata?-dijo Koneko sorprendida

Ella se está encargando de otra cosa, ¿Estás preparado para ser derrotado, de nuevo?-dijo Issei

Estúpido Sekirtuutei ¿En verdad crees que puedes vencerme?-dijo Kokabiel lanzándose contra Issei

Zeff, tu encárgate de recuperar las espadas-dijo Issei

Hai-dijo Zeff

 ** _Issei también se lanzó contra Kokabiel y los dos chocaron los puños creando una onda de aire, los dos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes mientras que Zeff fue contra Valper pero fue recibido por Freed que por poco le hace un gran corte en el pecho_**

Jejeje siempre quise enfrentarme a un Ghoul-dijo Freed con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro

Estás loco-dijo Zeff

 ** _Zeff lanzo sus tentáculos contra el peli blanco pero él los esquivo con una gran velocidad, Freed apareció detrás de Zeff y estaba por enterrarle su espada pero uno de sus tentáculos lo golpeo haciendo retroceder_**

Eres rápido, supongo que es por esa Excaliburn-dijo Zeff

Así es, esta es la Excaliburn Rapidly, le da a su portador una gran velocidad-dijo Freed volviendo a lanzarse contra Zeff

 ** _El club del ocultismo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, estas tres personas estaban enfrentados contra Kokabiel y sus cómplices con facilidad. Kenta tenía a Cerbero en el suelo, el lobo ya le había arrancado las cabezas de la izquierda y de la derecha solo faltaba el de en medio, el lobo le mordió con fuerza el cuello al gran perro y le arranco la cabeza salpidando mucha sangre por el lugar_**

Increíble-dijo Rias

Derroto a Cerbero como si nada-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokabiel había golpeado a Issei en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, el caído vio como Cerbero había sido derrotado, chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada aparecieron otros dos cerberos y se lanzaron contra Kenta, el lobo está listo para recibir a los dos perros pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Los cuerpos de los perros fueron partidos salpicando mucha sangre, los que habían cortado a los perros eran Xenovia y Kiba_**

Sus refuerzos han llegado-dijo Xenovia

Kiba- dijeron los del club del ocultismo mirando al rubio

Perdonen por haber tardado tanto-dijo Kiba

Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Valper llamando la atención de Kiba-Un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn

Así es, yo era uno de los chicos que asesinaste pero renací como demonio, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-dijo Kiba

Muy fácil, desde joven estaba obsesionado por las Excaliburn pero cunado descubrí que no era capaz de usarlas caí en una gran depresión, así que comencé a investigar sobre la creación de usuarios artificiales de espadas, gracias a ustedes tuve la oportunidad de completarlo-dijo Valper

¡¿Completo?! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue decidir que éramos un fracaso y deshacernos de nosotros!-grito Kiba furioso

Eso fue porque me di cuenta que era necesario cierto gen para usar las espadas Excaliburn, y comencé a investigar entre todos los potenciales usuarios-dijo Valper-Pero descubrí que no había suficiente del gen en un solo usuario, así que llegue a una conclusión

 ** _En eso Valper saco un orbe_**

Extraer los genes de otros usuarios para dárselos a otro, gracias a esto nuestra investigación avanzo significativamente-dijo Valper-Pero eso de la iglesia me denunciaron como hereje y me echaron, incluso cuando guardaban los resultados de mi investigación

Me estás diciendo que masacraste a mis camaradas y a mí para poder tomar nuestros genes-dijo Kiba con rabia

Así es, use aproximadamente tres orbes con Freed-dijo Valper

¡Tú sacrificaste a todas esas vidas para lograr tu objetivo! ¡Valper!-grito Kiba furioso

¡Les mostrare a esos ángeles tontos y a sus creyentes idiotas que se atrevieron a contradecirme! ¡Todos los frutos de mi investigación!-grito Valper antes de comenzar a reír como loco

 ** _En eso todo pudieron ver como las Excaliburn unieron formando una sola espada_**

La espada está lista-dijo Valper

 ** _Kokabiel le dio una patada a Issei en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder_**

Muy bien, Freed, toma la espada-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _El peli blanco seguía luchando contra Zeff pero al ver la espada fue rápidamente a tomarla_**

Listo jefe-dijo Freed tomando la espada

Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla-dijo Kokabiel chasqueando los dedos

 ** _Al chasquear los dedos apareció otro Cerbero pero este era más grande, era el doble de grande que los otros tres_**

¿Otro Cerbero?-dijo Rias

Los primeros tres solo eran crías, este es el verdadero Cerbero-dijo Kokabiel

 **¡ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

 ** _La criatura soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar el suelo y lo agrieto_**

Ahora están acabados, no puedo esperar ver la cara de Sirzechs cuando vea tu cuerpo sin vida en el suelo-dijo Kokabiel mirando a Rias con una sonrisa psicópata

 ** _El ángel caído comenzó a reír como loco pero en eso todos pudieron escuchar un extraño ruido que les llamo la atención, todos miraron hacia arriba y en el cielo pudieron ver una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ellos_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego destruyo la barrera mágica y aterrizo donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla ocasionando una gran nube de humo, el humo se dispersó y todos pudieron ver a un sujeto en una moto la cual estaba rodeada de fuego, el sujeto llevaba una especia de armadura esquelética de color negro y un casco de motociclista, el sujeto se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco. Al hacer eso Rias junto el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se sorprendieron al ver quién era el sujeto. Era Jack, el Ghost Rider. Issei no le agrado para nada ver al pelinegro de nuevo_**

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-grito Kokabiel furioso

He venido a detenerte y a llevarme las Excaliburn-dijo Jack

¿Por qué? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Acaso fue….

Sí, fue dios-dijo Jack

¿Dios?-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

Me dijo que impidiera que iniciaras una guerra y eso es lo que voy a hacer-dijo Jack

Eso lo veremos ¡Cerbero, ataca!-grito Kokabiel

 ** _El gran perro se lanzó contra el pelinegro pero este le dio una mirada de miedo que lo asusto mucho, el perro se detuvo enfrente de él y estaba temblando de miedo_**

¿Cerbero, que haces?-dijo Kokabiel

Sentado-dijo Jack y Cerbero hizo lo que dijo-Rueda

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El perro se echó al suelo y rodo_**

La pata-dijo Jack y el perro se levantó y le dio pata-Hazte el muertito

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El perro se echó de nuevo al suelo y fingió estar muerto, ene so Jack se acercó a él y le comenzó a rascar la barriga, eso le gustó mucho al perro de tres cabezas. Todos incluyendo Kokabiel tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca, ¿Jack estaba tratando a Cerbero como un perro normal?_**

Eso es, buen chico-dijo Jack mientras rascaba la barriga de Cerbero-¿No te gustaría venir conmigo y ser mi mascota?

¡Wooff!-ladro el perro asintiendo con las tres cabezas

¡Traidor!-grito Kokabiel creando una lanza de luz y lanzándola hacia Cerbero

 ** _La lanza iba a gran velocidad contra Cerbero pero antes que alcanzara a tocar al perro, Jack detuvo la lanza agarrándola con su mano derecha para después destruirla_**

¿Qué intentabas hacer?-dijo Jack

¡Freed, acaba con él!-grito Kokabiel

Enseguida jefe-dijo Freed yendo a gran velocidad a atacar a Jack

 ** _Freed tenía una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, levanto la espada y comenzó a reír como loco_**

Jajaja no podrás sobrevivir, un solo corte y estas muerto-decía Freed mientras reía

 ** _Jack tan solo se quedó parado donde estaba y cerró con fuerza su puño derecho_**

¡Hasta nunca, Ghost Rider!-grito Freed

 ** _Freed estaba por cortar a Jack pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _El pelinegro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el puño de Jack quedo marcado en la cara de Freed, el peli blanco ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su nariz y frente. Jack tomo la Excaliburn para después mirar a Valper con una expresión seria que asusto al sacerdote_**

Valper Galilei, tu alma esta manchada con sangre de inocentes-dijo Jack y en eso un gran círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo-Es hora que pagas por tus pecados

 ** _Jack levanto la Excaliburn y golpeo el suelo con ella, en eso el suelo se abrió y comenzó a salir fuego, detrás de Valper aparecieron unas manos saliendo del suelo que lo sujetaron y lo estaban jalando hacia ellos_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Valper asustado

Esas manos son de las personas que has asesinado, ellos te llevaran al lugar donde perteneces-dijo Jack

¡No, imposible!-grito Valper tratando de escapar

 ** _En eso unas cadenas aparecieron y se enredaron en los brazos y piernas de Valper haciéndolo caer y haciendo que soltara el orbe, el sacerdote fue arrastrado hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos y el suelo se cerró. Jack volteo a mirar a Kokabiel y lo señalo_**

Sigues tú-dijo Jack soltando la Excaliburn

Maldito, jamás me derrotaras-dijo Kokabiel creando dos espadas de luz y lanzándose contra el pelinegro

 ** _Kokabiel estaba por enterrar sus espadas en el cuerpo de Jack pero estas fueron destruidas, Kokabeil se quedó sorprendido al ver como sus espadas eran destruidas, miro a Jack y vio como este tenía una espada de luz de color azul en su mano derecha_**

No eres el único que puede crear armas de luz-dijo Jack antes de darle un puñetazo al caído que lo mando al cielo

 ** _El pelinegro apareció donde había mandada al caído y le dio otro fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El caído se estrelló contra el suelo creando un cráter en el suelo, el caído iba a pararse pero el pelinegro cayó encima de él haciéndolo escupir sangre, el pelinegro se quitó de encima del caído y vio como este trato de pararse de nuevo pero Jack lo evito dándole un fuerte puñetazo que enterró su cabeza en el suelo. Jack se apartó del caído y camino donde estaba la Excaliburn, tomo la espada y fue hacia su motocicleta siendo seguido por Cerbero, Rias trato de acercarse al pelinegro pero Cerbero la volteo a ver y estaba por atacarla pero fue detenido por Jack_**

Quieto muchacho-dijo Jack y el perro retrocedió

Etto…muchas gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Rias nerviosa

No tienes que agradecerme, solo hago lo correcto-dijo Jack antes de subir a su moto y en eso apareció un círculo mágico debajo de él y de Cerbero-Bueno me voy, hasta la próxima

 ** _Jack despareció junto con Cerbero, Issei, Kenta y Zeff tomaron a Freed y a Kokabiel como prisioneros, estaban por irse pero en eso el brazo izquierdo de Issei comenzó a doler_**

Interesante-se escuchó una voz masculina por el lugar

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver al cielo y se sorprendieron al ver una armadura parecida a la de Issei solo que esta era blanca con joyas azueles_**

Ese es….

Hakuryuukou-dijo Issei

He venido por el idiota-dijo el de la armadura señalando a Kokabiel

¿Vienes a rescatarlo?-dijo Issei

Nada de eso, Azazel me pidió que lo llevara a Grigori para castigarlo por el desastre que ha hecho-dijo el de la armadura

Muy bien, toma-dijo Issei lanzando al caído hacia el de la armadura

 ** _El sujeto de la armadura atrapo al caído y estaba por irse pero antes miro a Issei_**

Nos veremos pronto Sekiryuutei y espero que estés listo para pelear-dijo el de la armadura

Espera ¿No te llevaras a este?-dijo Kenta señalando a Freed

Solo quiero a Kokabiel, hagan con él lo que quieran-dijo el de la armadura antes de desaparecer

Bueno si no les importa, en este momento tengo mucha hambre-dijo Zeff

Todo tuyo-dijo Issei

 ** _Zeff se comenzó a comer a Freed, Rias junto con el concejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo se asquearon por ver como Zeff se comía a Freed, algunos casi vomitan al ver eso pero se aguantaron las ganas. Zeff se comió a Freed dejando en el suelo una gran mancha de sangre, Zeff soltó un pequeño eructo y miro a Issei y a Kenta_**

Listo, vámonos-dijo Zeff

Muy bien, hasta la próxima, Rias Gremory-dijo Iseei antes de irse del lugar junto con Kenta y Zeff

 ** _El consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo estaban por irse pero Kiba vio el orbe que Valper había soltado, el rubio tomo el orbe y lo puso en su pecho_**

Lo siento-dijo el rubio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

 ** _El rubio se limpió las lágrimas y se fue del lugar junto con el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde el encuentro con Kokabiel, después de la pelea con el caído Issei se encontrar con su vieja amiga Irina. La castaña se sorprendió mucho a encontrarse con su viejo amigo de la niñez, ella le pregunto sobre cómo le iba y como estaban sus padres pero se llevó una amargada sorpresa al enterrarse que los padres del castaño habían sido asesinados por un ángel caído y que por eso se volvió en un asesino. Después de charlar con su amigo, Irina y Xenovia se fueron de Kuo para ir a la ciudad de Sainan ya que querían conocer al sujeto que les había ayudado contra Kokabiel_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _En la residencia del Suicide Squad estaba Sirzechs acompañado por Grayfia enfrente del Suicide Squad que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala_**

Bien, por suerte detuvimos a Kokabiel y él ahora está en Cocito por la eternidad en un estado de congelación por intentar de iniciar una guerra-dijo Sirzechs

Pero no fue gracias a nosotros-dijo Issei algo molesto

Tienes razón, el Ghost Rider fue quien derroto a Kokabiel y el que recupero las Excaliburn-dijo Sirzechs

Ya han sido dos veces que nos ha ayudado, primero con el matrimonio de Rias-sama y ahora con Kokabiel ¿No cree que debemos agradecerle en persona?-dijo Grayfia al pelirrojo

Creó que estas en lo cierto, después de toda la ayuda que nos ha dado es tiempo de agradecerle-dijo Sirzechs-Pero creó que nos hemos desviado del motivo de nuestra visita, hoy les quiero decir que dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo una reunión con los líderes de las facciones en la academia

¿Qué? ¿Una reunión de las facciones en la academia?-dijo Kenta

Es una buena oportunidad para formar la paz entre las facciones, así que quiero que vayan como mis acompañantes, en especial tú-dijo Sirzechs señalando a Issei

Es porque los caídos tienen al blanco ¿Verdad?-dijo Issei y SIrzechs asintió-Solo una pregunta ¿Él también ira?

No se sí los ángeles llevaran al Ghost Rider, peor lo más probable es que si lo lleven-dijo Sirzechs

Muy bien, iremos-dijo Issei

De acuerdo, luego les enviare una nota donde venga el día y hora de la reunión, eso es todo. Adiós-dijo Sirzechs antes de desaparecer con Grayfia del lugar

 ** _Mientras en la academia de Kuo_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio de la academia se encontraba Rias comiendo un delicioso bento pero las puertas del club se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko alterados y con un periódico en sus manos, los tres rápidamente corrieron hacia la pelirroja_**

Bouchou, acaba de ocurrir algo que la sorprenderá-dijo Akeno

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué están así y que es tan importante?-dijo Rias

Mire-dijo Koneko enseñándole el periódico

 ** _Rias miro el periódico y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, en el periódico había una foto de Jack en la cual el pelinegro estaba de pie con sus ropas rasgadas, tenía varias heridas y sangre en su pecho y frente, pero lo que más llama la atención eran el par de alas blancas que salían de su espalda_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Rias

Lea lo que dice-dijo Kiba

La identidad del héroe de la ciudad de Sainan se ha descubierto, después de que un feroz demonio atacara la ciudad y que el héroe lo derrotara, este revelo su identidad. El nombre de este gran héroe es Jack Styles, el cual se ha ganado el respeto y adoración de la ciudad, así que malhechores y demonios, piensen dos veces si quieren venir a Sainan a causar caos porque tenemos un héroe que defenderá la ciudad y a las personas, el Ghost Rider-decía la pelirroja terminando de leer el periódico-No lo puedo creer

Ahora toda la Sainan saben sobre lo demonios y lo paranormal-dijo Akeno-¿Qué haremos?

No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé-dijo Rias mientras veía la foto

 ** _La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco al ver la foto del pelinegro y eso no paso por alto por los miembros del club_**

Ara, ara, Bouchou no me diga que se sonrojo por solo ver a Jack-san sin camisa, le recuerdo que él ya está comprometido-dijo Akeno haciendo que Rias se pusiera roja como su cabello

No sé de qué hablas Akeno-dijo Rias desviando la mirada

Aunque no la culpo, a mí también me dan ganas de devorarlo-dijo AKeno con una sonrisa mientras se lamia los dedos

¡Akeno!-grito Rias

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo del club y de él salieron Sirzechs y Grayfia_**

Onni-sama ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Bueno, quería visitar a mi hermanita y quería pedirte un favor-dijo Sirzechs

¿Un favor?-dijo Rias confundida

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Sainan_**

 ** _Era de noche y en la ciudad de Sainan se encontraban Sirzechs, Grayfia y Rias caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar una casa de dos pisos en la cual se podía ver una gran planta en la parte trasera y una casita de perro en la entrada_**

Rias ¿Estas segura que es aquí?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, está es su casa-dijo Rias

 ** _Los tres se acercaron a la casa y al momento que lo hicieron pudieron ver seis ojos rojos que brillaban dentro de la casito de perro, de la casita salió el gran perro Cerbero, los tres demonios se sorprendieron al ver a Cerbero y se prepararon para pelear, Cerbero estaba por lanzarse a atacar a los demonios pero…._**

¡Cerbero, quieto!-se oyó el grito de una chica

 ** _El perro de tres cabezas se detuvo y miro a la entrada en la cual se encontraba una bella chica de cabello peli rosado que usaba una blusa roja, un pantalón negro y llevaba un broche blanco en su cabello, era Lala. La peli rosa se acercó al perro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza de en medio sacándole un lagrimita al perro_**

¡¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que no ataques a las visitas?!-grito Lala asustando a Cerbero-¡A tu casa, estas castigado!

 ** _Cerbero hizo caso y se dirigió a la casita pero antes de entrar en ella su cuerpo se hizo pequeño, al tamaño de un cachorro normal y entro a su casa. Lala volteo a ver a los demonios y se sorprendió a ver a Rias_**

Rias-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez tienes problemas?-dijo Lala

No, nada de eso Lala, solo hemos venido a ver a Jack-dijo Rias

¿Venimos?-dijo Lala

Sí, veras él es mi hermano mayor, y ella es su reina-dijo Rias presentando a Sirzechs y a Grayfia

Oh, mucho gusto-dijo Lala

Mucho gusto, yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer y soy….

El actual satán del inframundo-dijo una mujer pelinegra saliendo de la casa

 ** _Era Jezabel, maestra de Jack en magia demoniaca e hija de Mephisto_**

Mucho gusto Lucifer-sama, soy Jezabel, hija de Mephisto y maestra de Jack-dijo Jezabel-Y también es un gusto conocer a la reina más fuerte del inframundo

Ya veo, jamás pensé encontrarme con la hija de la reencarnación del mal en un lugar como este-dijo Sirzechs

¿A que han venido? ¿Acaso vienen a ver a Jack? Sí es así de antemano les digo que no se podrá-dijo Jezabel

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nos van a prohibir verlo?-dijo Sorzechs

No, nada de eso, no podrán verlo porque no está aquí-dijo Jezabel

Entiendo, debe estar rodeando por las calles ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

No, tampoco está ahí, Jack en este momento se encuentra en otro mundo-dijo Jezabel

¿A qué te refieres que está en otro mundo?-dijo Grayfia

Él en este momento se encuentra en Asgard-dijo Jezabel

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres demonios sorprendidos

¿Jack, está en Asgard?-dijo Rias y Jezabel asintió

Pero ¿Qué hace ahí?-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno, después que toda la ciudad supiera que él es el Ghost Rider, no lo dejaban en paz, por donde iba siempre le pedían autógrafos, que se tomaran una foto, cosas así-dijo Jezabel

También varias mujeres le coqueteaban-dijo Lala algo molesta

Al principio Jack estaba bien con eso pero poco a poco se fue fatigando por toda la atención, así que dios decidió enviarlo a Asgar para descansar-dijo Jezabel

Entiendo que quisiera descansar pero ¿Asgar? Es uno de los reinos más hermosos pero no es muy tranquilo-dijo Sirzechs

También pensé eso pero al final descubrí que dios en realidad había mandado a Asgar a realizar una misión-dijo Jezabel

¿Qué clase de misión?-dijo Sirzechs

No lo sé, la verdad desconozco la misión que dios quiere que Jack complete-dijo Jezabel-Pero dejemos de hablar aquí afuera y vamos adentro

 ** _Los cinco entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala donde se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse a irina, Xenovia y a Reynalle_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Rias

Pues, vivimos aquí-dijo Xenovia

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Después de lo sucedido con Kokabiel, venimos a visitar al sujeto que nos ayudó, y al ver que era un seguidor de dios y su ángel más leal, decidimos quedarnos a vivir con él-dijo Irina

No diría que Jack es un gran seguidor de dios pero está bien, si ustedes creen eso-dijo Jezabel

¿Y tú?-dijo Rias mirando a Reynalle

Yo fui rescatada por Jack-sama, ahora le soy leal a él y cumplo todas sus órdenes-dijo Reynalle

¿Jack-sama?-dijo Rias sorprendida por la forma que la caída se expresaba del pelinegro

Creó que ya nos desviamos, siéntanse por favor-dijo Jezabel

 ** _Los tres demonios se sentaron y Jezabel y Lala hicieron lo mismo_**

La razón de nuestra visita es que queríamos agradecerle al Ghost Rider por toda la ayuda que nos ha dado-dijo Sirzechs

Así que era eso, no se hubieran molestado, Jack ayuda a la gente que lo necesita porque es lo correcto, así es él-dijo Lala

Aun así-dijo Sirzechs chasqueando los dedos y un círculo mágico aprecio del suelo

 ** _Del círculo mágico aparecieron varias canastas que estaban llenas de comida, botellas de vino, tarjetas de agradecimiento y había algunas que incluso tenían dinero_**

Por favor acepten las canastas como muestra de nuestra gratitud-dijo Sirzechs

Oh no, no podríamos-dijo Lala

Por favor, es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno, si insisten, está bien-dijo Lala

Por cierto, ¿Están enterradas sobre la reunión de las facciones que se llevara a cabo en la academia de Kuo?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, dios me informo acerca de eso y me pidió que fuera como su acompañante y a Lala también ya que Jack no está-dijo Jezabel

Ya veo, pues la reunión se llevara a cabo en una semana, las veremos ahí-dijo Sirzechs poniéndose se pie-Nosotros nos despedimos, muchas gracias por su tiempo

 ** _Rias y Grayfia también se pusieron de pie y se despidieron, los tres demonios fueron acompañados a la salida por Jezabel y Lala. Estando afuera de la casa, crearon un círculo que los iba a tele transportar a kuo pero desaparecieron el círculo y mirar a Jezabel y a Lala_**

Una pregunta, sí el Ghost Rider no está en la ciudad ¿Quién la protege?-dijo Sirechs

Oh, eso lo hace Ultron-kun-dijo Lala

¿Ultron-kun?-dijeron los tres confundidos

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _De la nada algo cayó enfrente de ellos ocasionando una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se dispersó dejo ver un robot de color plateado de aproximadamente unos dos metros que tenía unos ojos de color azul_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sirzechs sorprendido

Ese es Ultron-kun, un robot que invente para que proteja la ciudad mientras que Jack no está-dijo Lala

 ** _En eso el robot miro a Sirzechs, Rias y Grayfia y el color de sus ojos cambio a un color rojo_**

Presencia de demonios detectada, preparando neutralización-dijo Ultron mientras una esfera de energía se formaba en su mano derecha

No Ultron-kun-dijo Lala poniéndose en medio de Ultron y los demonios-Ellos son amigos, no enemigos

 ** _Los ojos de Ultron volvieron a ser azueles y desapareció la esfera de energía_**

Sí son amigos de Lala-sama, está bien-dijo Ultron antes de agachar la cabeza-Lamento mi actitud de hace un momento

¿En verdad tú lo hiciste?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, fue complicado pero al final pude crear a un gran remplazo temporal de Jack-dijo Lala

Lala-san es una chica muy lista, es una de las mentes más grandes del universo-dijo Jezabel

¿Universo?-dijeron los demonios sorprendidos

Jejeje, no es para tanto-dijo Lala mientras e rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca

Sin duda alguna esta ciudad está llena de sorpresas, bueno nos despedimos, nos vemos en la reunión-dijo Sirzechs antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico junto con Rias y Grayfia

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _El día de la reunión ha llegado y en uno de los edificios de la academia se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, Por parte de los demonios estaba Sirzechs que era acompañado por Grayfia, el Suicide Squad, Rias junto su nobleza. También de parte de los demonios se encontraba una bella mujer pelinegra de cabello negro que lo tenía peinado en dos coletas y tenías ojos purpuras, era la Maou Serafall que estaba siendo acompañada por su hermana menor, Sona y su nobleza._**

 ** _Por parte de los ángeles caídos estaba Azazel que era un hombre de cabello negro con mechones rubios en la parte delantera del cabello, el líder de los caídos estaba siendo acompañado por un chico de unos diecisiete años de cabello plateado._**

 ** _Y de parte de los ángeles estaba Dios o mejor conocido como Elohim, él estaba siendo acompañado por Jezabel, Xenovia, Irina y Lala. Issei se sorprendio mucho al ver a su amiga de la infancia de lado de los ángeles_**

Bien, comencemos con la reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabie, fueron ellos que estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo Sirzechs señalando a Rias y al suicide squad-Pero se lo agradecemos todo al Ghost Rider, ya que él fue quien derroto a Kokabiel

Lo siento, Kokabiel ha causado muchos problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de haces unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias comenzando a hablar de lo sucedido

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

Eso es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos-dijo Rias

Buen trabajo-dijo Sirzechs

Bien hecho Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír tú opinión-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente con Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de mi organización, guardo silencio con los otros líderes incluyéndome-dijo Azazel-Pero él fue derrotado por el Ghost Rider y fue llevado a Grigori por Valí, él ya no podrá causar ningún problema

Azazel, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas?-pregunto Sirzechs al líder de los caídos-Al principio pensé que los estabas juntando para aumentar tus tropas para una futura guerra, y sabiendo que tenías al blanco de tu lado….

Por favor SIrzechs te quejas porque he reunido unos cuantos poseedores de Sacred Gear pero tú formaste un grupo de delincuentes para que hagan tu trabajo sucio-dijo Azazel antes de mirar a Elohim-Y tú has reclutado algo incluso más poderoso que los dos dragones celestiales

Jack no es un arma, jamás lo utilizaría para tales actos-dijo Elohim-Además él es alguien que hace el bien y no el mal, y ustedes mismos lo han visto.

Aun así, los ángeles tienen al Ghost Rider, una criatura que ha sida terminada por generaciones por los demonios, caídos e incluso por los propios ángeles, todos los Ghost Rider han sido siervos de Mephisto ¿Cómo sabes que él no te dará la espalda y se unirá a él?-dijo Azazel

Tienes razón Azazel, todos los Ghsot Rider han sido siervos de Mephsito pero todas esas personas se convirtieron en Ghsot Rider dándoles sus almas a Mephisto a cambio de dinero, poder, mujeres, cosas egoístas pero Jack no, él no entrego su alma por algo egoísta, él dio su alma por otro motivo-dijo Elohim

¿Y cuál fue ese motivo?-dijo Azazel

Para salvar a su padre-dijo Lala llamando la atención de todos-Jack me lo conto todo, él entrego su alma ya que su padre se había enfermado de cáncer era terminar, Mephisto curo a su padre pero al final lo asesino y a su madre también en un accidente

Pero eso no cambia nada-dijo Azazel

Te equivocas Azazel, cualquiera daría su alma por cosas ambiciosas pero aquellos que dan sus almas para salvar las vidas de otros, esas personas tienen la capacidad de cambiar el mundo-dijo Elohim sorprendiendo a todos-Para mí Jack es la persona que traerá la paz a este mundo, y es por eso que les propongo a ustedes hacer un pacto de paz entre las facciones

Estoy de acuerdo, yo también iba a proponer un pacto de paz-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno, hagamos la paz pero primero debemos escuchar la opinión de otras personas ajenas a nosotras, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en nuestro mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, primero Valí ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel mirando al peli plateado

Sí puedo pelear con sujetos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valí

¿Y qué hay de ti Sekiryuttei?-dijo Azazel mirando a Issei

Te seré sincero, odio a todos los de tu raza porque asesinaron a mis padres y gracias a eso soy lo soy ahora-dijo Issei con odio en sus palabras-Pero al parecer no puedo oponerme a la paz

Bien y por último, tú-dijo Azazel mirando a Lala

¿Eh? ¿Yo?-dijo Lala confundida apuntándose asa misma

Eres la novia y prometida del Ghost Rider ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel y Lala asintió-Bueno ya que él no está aquí tú puedes decidir por él

Ya veo, Mmm…a nosotros no nos preocupa la guerra ya que los demonios y caídos no podrían con las tropas de Deviluke y con mi papá, pero sí eso pasa Jack estará molesto conmigo y no quiero eso-dijo Lala-Así que prefiero la paz

Perfecto, parece que estamos cerca de pactar la paz entre las facciones-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente en todo el lugar se sintió una extraña sensación y todo se paró. Lala miro a su alrededor y vio como Akeno, Koneko, Kenta, Zeff, Sona junto a su nobleza estaban en un estado de paralización, los únicos que estaban bien eran los líderes de las facciones, Grayfia, Jezabel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei, Kuroka y Valí_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Lala

Al parecer el tiempo fue congelado-dijo Jezabel

¿Congelado?-dijo Lala

Y no solo eso, estamos siendo atacados por terroristas-dijo Azazel antes de mirar a Sirzechs-Dime algo, en el grupo de tú hermana hay alguien que puede congelar el tiempo

Sí la hay, Gasper-kun pero él…..No puede ser lo están usando como arma-dijo Sirzechs

Gasper-dijo Rias preocupada mientras miraba por la ventana el club del ocultismo

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
